Kami's House
by EC-Chan
Summary: Pan's demented- Vegeta's afraid of her...sort of...it's not like he's going to ADMIT it!!!;;; And Gohan's taking a trip through time...Bura/Gohan, P/V... and anyother random couples that I think up/someone asks for....so PLZ R/R (beware of review button)
1. Chapter 1: Elite

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: Elite  
  
Author: Evil Child  
  
Disclaimer: Um…me no own DBZ??????? *sweatdrop*  
  
~  
  
AN- I believe that this eventually will be v/p…I'm just starting to figure out the plot, so I'm not exactly sure…but I think so…So I guess…you've been warned? Or should I say informed? *looks at readers (if any) helplessly)* Well…nothing's going to be too bad…I hope…so please…read?  
  
~  
  
Um…well the ages got a bit messed up, 'cuz I'm going along with the story and in order to do that I have to make a few…err revisions in their ages… O.o  
  
Trunks- 18, Gokun-16 (Pan's brother), Pan- 18, Marron- 31, Bra- 16, Goten- 30  
  
(I think that's all you need to know, but I'll add on as needed)  
  
PS- I know the real age differences- it's just that I changed the timeline and hence the ages must change…O.o  
  
~  
  
Everyone thinks that I can't be taught- I can't be forced into doing anything. But there are some things…consequences mainly that were engraved in my mind at an early age that make me fear leaving. If it wasn't for that…then I would already be gone.  
  
I guess it happened because of my father. His father, my grandfather Kakkoratt, had taken no part in his upbringing, leaving it to his wife. It was a disaster. My father is now so easily controllable- by his mother and now his wife to the extent that he would never make a suitable heir for this planet.  
  
That's why my grandfather took me from my father's house as soon as I was weaned and brought me to the palace. I've lived here ever since and have been taught in numerous ways. Grandfather was so pleased with me that when my younger brother was born he kept me as his heir instead of raising my brother and letting me leave.  
  
So here I am…stuck in my grandfather's palace and unable to leave, because of childhood traumas. I don't hate my grandfather…but it's hard to love him or look forward to seeing him. His nature is cruel and heartless, because he is a Saiyan- a full-blooded elite in fact.  
  
He hadn't been an elite when he was born- he had been just another baby of a low-class fighter, but after his father was retested and raised to elite status, my father was retested when he was older and also raised to that status. The doctors then declared my grandfather and his father a special case and that anyone from their family would only be tested when they reached a certain age…and even then it was taking a chance testing one of us, because we only get stronger.  
  
That's why when I was finally tested and declared having a power level of a lower lever, my grandfather didn't hurl insults at me or send me away. He knew that he had only to train me- teach me more of his fighting skills, and then retest me. Soon I will be an elite too.  
  
He told me that it was my only flaw- that I was a weakling by birth since I'm only one-fourth a Saiyan. But we both knew that this flaw was nothing…in a few years I may be stronger then everyone in this universe… In fact, we counted on it.  
  
"Princess," The hushed, respectful tone of my serving girl uttered as she bowed before entering the room. I nodded my head in response- acknowledging that although I am a princess, our levels are the same. Both of us are lower-elites right now, even though my Grandfather forbids me to act like I am a weakling in his presence. "Your parents are here."  
  
With a sigh, I stood up, knowing that I would have to change into something more suitable to have company before they got here. As my parents, they were aloud to visit me once a week, and took the opportunity to do so although we had nothing in common except our genes.  
  
My parents and brother lived on Earth, while my Grandfather and I live in the clouds above it. After the Saiyan-Earthling war- which didn't last very long- King Vegeta sent my Grandfather to set up a permanent castle where the Earthling's old god used to live.  
  
Now Grandfather and I are considered gods/goddesses ourselves and under my Grandfather's orders I've never touched let alone seen the surface of Earth…not that I remember at least. My parents come and tell me mystical stories about it though- stories that make me curious to see what this planet has to offer for myself.  
  
But Grandfather isn't likely to ever let me leave this place…not yet at least. I'm not quite sure if he's ever been on Earth's surface himself. Even after his official duties ended- when Vegetasei was destroyed by an evil tyrant and from what I gather the royal family fled to who knows where, Grandpa refused to leave this palace.  
  
"Princess?" The serving-girl inquired, her liquid voice void of emotions. "Would you like me to help you pick out a dress? The King sent word that he wishes for you to be presentable this time."  
  
I cringed for a moment, thinking back to how the last time my parents had visited they had charged right into my room without knocking let alone giving me any notice. I had of course been getting ready to train, and they had been shocked that I had looked so "unprincessly."  
  
In there mind I was the perfect princess- a girl who deserves being royal. Grandpa told me how to give them this image and I did so gladly, because I knew that they would never understand my life here. Them seeing me in fighting armor shocked them…they never knew that I liked to fight- I never let it on in public.  
  
"What do you think I should wear Marron?" I asked, trying to sound as calm and self-assured as she did, but not quite getting it. Marron flashed me a tight-lipped smile and then pulled out a solid purple dress and a crown.  
  
"I must warn you Princess that they have brought some guests with them," Marron said quickly, and began to help me into the dress without further comment.  
  
Guests? But…why? They never bring anyone with them- not even my brother. When I asked them why that is, their reply was that they don't want to "waste" any of our time together…so what changed? Maybe they're just bringing my brother…?  
  
"Do you know who they brought, Marron?" I asked quickly, curiosity getting the better of me. Marron just looked at me, a light smirk on her face. "MARRON!" I whinned, "Tell me!"  
  
"Two rather handsome looking Earthlings actually," Marron said slowly. "A petite blue-haired girl, and a short man with spiky hair- he went looking for the king actually…"  
  
"How old are the boys?" I asked. If one of them is my brother then he'd be about…15- 16? It'd be interesting to see him…he's never visited and how else would I even see a picture of him?  
  
"I can't believe it! You actually want to know a guy's age!" Marron squealed, forgetting her calm demeanor in an instant. "Your mom'll be so excited!"  
  
"I think one of them's my brother," I said quietly, surprised by Marron's reaction. "Why would you think I would want to know about a random male's age?"  
  
"Boredom?" Marron asked nervously, trying to place her barriers up again before anyone else could see her true personality. In this palace…my Grandfather likes to have his servants act like one entity. It not only confuses outsiders, but adds to a sense of mystery to the atmosphere.  
  
"Are they really that handsome?" I waggled and eyebrow at her and she giggled nervously. "For the love of Vegetasei Marron- I'm not going to bite you just because you're acting different. Of course you may not want to blow it in front of my Grandfather- but I could really care less how you act."  
  
"W-well," Marron stuttered. "I kind of overheard the short man talking about the 'injustice of the universe to allow a lower-class baka rule over the planet he hid on when it should be the other way around.'"  
  
"Then he would be…" My eyes dilated in excitement. No one uses the term "lower class" except a Saiyan- at least no Earthlings would and if this Saiyan went into hiding…well that must mean that he is part of the royal family. No other Saiyan would go into hiding but one of them, and he would only go out of necessity. After all- the royal family must live on…"And that means that the boy…A true prince!" Marron stared at me in confusion, and I merely grinned back at her. "Marron- tell my grandfather that I wish to personally greet our guests and I'll be waiting for him in the dining room."  
  
Marron nodded and hurried out the door. Smiling to myself, I finished putting on my dress and carefully placed the crown on top of my head. To think…Saiyans!  
  
~  
  
Um…I hope you like it- it's kinda weird… *sighs* But do you see how I changed the timeline a bit??? Sorry if that confuses you…but please tell me what you think!!! I would love it is anyone out there could give me "constructive" critism!!! Please? I know my grammars probably really bad and the plot's weird…but please? *looks at everyone (if anyone) reading this pleadingly* Well…if you like it I'll continue, byes.  
  
~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: The Decision  
  
Author: Evil Child  
  
Disclaimer: *runs away from random people chasing her* NO! I swear! I didn't say I owned DBZ!!!!  
  
~  
  
AN: Um…well people- I don't know what the pairings going to be…v.v;;;;; Sorry- things are going to pick up in the next chapter…it's kinda slow… I think… sorry…!!! *sweatdrop* um…but PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
"Kakorrat! I demand to see you right now!" The man that had to be no other then Prince Vegeta stamped his foot angrily. I smirked quietly to myself and tapped the short man on his back. He whirled around and glared at me through piercing eyes.  
  
"My grandfather will join us in the Triculina as soon as he finishes with…business," I said, stressing the Saiyan word for Dining Room. "If you would join me my Prince…?"  
  
Vegeta merely snorted, crossing his arms. I took this as an affirmative, and began walking towards where my mother and father were no doubt waiting for me. It was a short walk to the main hall and when they got there, they were met with a group of slightly miffed people.  
  
"Pan!" Videl said, her eyes shinning as she rushed over to hug me. I stood stiffly, allowing her to drape her arms delicately around me, but my face remained impassively. As far as I'm concerned my parents are little better then strangers to me and the only reason I put up with them is the fact that my grandfather asked me to…more like ordered me too.  
  
"Pan," Gohan greeted me with a sad smile. "We brought some guests this time…because Vegeta insisted."  
  
"I see," was all I said in reply. "If you would join me in the tri- dining room, my grandfather will join us shortly."  
  
"Don't you want us to introduce you to…?" Videl's voice trailed off when she found she was talking to my retreating form. Vegeta was following me without hesitation and a few seconds later the others joined us.  
  
Opening an intricately designed glass door, I allowed Vegeta to enter before me and then followed behind him. He smirked at me as he sat down at the head of the table. I sat to the right of the head of the other side of the table. We both knew our places.  
  
"Boy- sit here," Vegeta snapped and a gangling youth with purple hair sat next to his father. Then he patted the left seat, and said tonelessly, "B-Chan."  
  
Gohan sighed and sat across from me, also knowing his place. He patted the seat next to him for Videl to sit. Confused by the seating, the other boy simply sat next to Videl, and the Earthling woman with light blue hair who had to be none other then 'B-Chan's' mother, sat next to the purple-haired boy. The last member- a young man who looked exactly like my grandfather, sat down next to me- the only seat left.  
  
"Marron," I said loudly and immediately my serving girl bowed and entered the room. She was my personal slave- and her only purpose was to follow me around and do my bidding. The fact that I could call on her at any time, knowing that she would be there, was sort of nice…and it made guests think that I actually know most of the servants' names. Earthlings like that kind of thing, it made us 'barbarians' seem a little less…barbaric to them. "Food." She bowed once again and left.  
  
"So…Pan," Videl started, sounding a little nervous. "Do you want to know why we've brought others this time?"  
  
"How are you doing mother?" I asked, ignoring her question. It was customary for a host to feed his or her guests, before asking any questions, but since my parents came without warning with guests…nothing special was prepared. In this type of situation, Grandpa told me that I should make small 'chatter' if they were Earthlings. Saiyans would already understand this custom and we would have sat here in silence, waiting for the food- Saiyans don't need any useless talking. "How is your life on Earth? My brother?"  
  
"Your brother's here Pan," Gohan said, sounding a bit miffed. Since Gohan was brought up by his mother…the Earthling woman named Chi Chi, Grandpa and I consider him and his wife Earthlings…therefore we call him by his Earthling name.  
  
"I'm your brother," The young man sitting next to Videl spoke up. When I just stared at him blankly for a moment, he said, "My name's Gokun."  
  
"Gokun,"I repeated uncertainly, staring at my father. In truth I didn't know what I had expected…my brother's name had never come up since I didn't ask, but I had expected… "That's not a Saiyan name."  
  
Vegeta snorted, and both Videl and Gohan fidgeted.  
  
"It's a sort of tradition now…" Gohan said, trying to act calm. "After all both Goten and my name's aren't Saiyan names."  
  
"But you have Saiyan names," I said quietly. Gohan and the man next to me stared at me in confusion. "Retsuke…or have you forgotten father? And I'm not sure who are referring to as 'Goten', but your brother's name is Karifure."  
  
"Califlower?" The man next to me laughed. Vegeta glared at him, and I remained silent. "How can my name possibly be that?"  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me," Gohan protested. "My name's Letuce!"  
  
"Saiyan names do sound like food in Earth- Japanese," I said calmly, and the two brothers immediately sobered. Vegeta snorted at me, and I smirked back. I suppose he decided to do the 'Saiyan thing' and not speak- so…Grandpa would kill me if I said anything to him. And he kept his name…? So he isn't like Gohan…  
  
"Sweetie- how is your Grandfather treating you?" Videl asked, sounding a bit concerned. "He's not being hard on you is he? You're acting a bit different…?"  
  
I groaned inwardly. It never failed- during each visit Videl has to pop that question… She must blame herself or something for the fact that I grew up without my parents or something stupid like that. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're probably wondering why I've never come to visit you before now," Gokun said, when a long silence filled the room. Earthlings…they seem to think that they have to fill every gap in a conversation or they get uneasy- I may never understand them. "Well…I've always known that I have a older sister, but I've been afraid to meet you."  
  
"Afraid?" I raised an eyebrow. "Of what? We don't eat Earthlings."  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Well…more afraid of my Grandfather," Gokun made a weird face that I've never seen an Earthling make before. "Mum and Dad have always been afraid that he would take me away from them too…and I really didn't want to leave."  
  
"Oh," was all I said, knowing that he had expected a reaction. But why should I care that my 'parent's' raised him to be a coward? I should have expected that from him…his Earthlingness, but somehow I hadn't…  
  
"Pan?" Videl fidgeted again. I stared at her calmly, waiting for her to speak. Obviously she had came here for a reason and was about to tell me it…but…Grandpa will kill me if I let her tell me right now…  
  
I sighed, "We'll talk after food."  
  
"After…food?" Everyone was staring at me as if I had said something funny…except Vegeta. In unison they started laughing their heads off, and I stared at them quizzically. What was wrong with food?  
  
"And here I thought that you were completely inhuman," The purple haired boy said, laughing his head off. "After all the scary stories Gokun told me!"  
  
"Stupid Earthlings," I said under my breath in Saiyan and Vegeta snorted. In Japanese I growled, "I can't talk in Japanese perfectly- so what? Theirs no point in laughing about it."  
  
"You put up a good show honey," Videl tried to reassure me, placing her hand on my arm. I jerked away from her touch, glaring around at the table. "Pan?"  
  
"Pan! Didn't I tell you to be kind to the Earthlings?" Grandpa barked at me in the Saiyan tongue. I stood up so quickly that my chair fell over, and everyone stared at me in shock, excluding Vegeta. "How many times do I have to tell you? Useless child! If they weren't the ones who spawned you then I'd throw you out of here with no dinner!"  
  
"Genchi, genchi," I said, my voice humbly, but my face blank. "But they laughed at my Japanese-."  
  
"They have a right to- it's horrible," Grandpa growled, sitting down next to me. "Which reminds me…the duo that spawned you and I have to have a little talk about that…but first- where are those lazy slaves and the food?"  
  
"I sent Marron," I said, sitting down again. "She should be back in a few minutes."  
  
"It's almost nice to see you again…Gohan," Grandpa said, switching back to Japanese. Vegeta was smirking at me across the table, and I was tempted to glare back, but mindful of my Grandfather sitting next to me who would be less then amused by such behavior, I kept my face blank.  
  
"You too…father," Gohan said, stiffening. "How's my mother doing?"  
  
I stiffened at the mentioning of Grandma, but Grandpa didn't even blink. "Peache died a few days ago…"  
  
"Mother died?" Gohan was the one who stood up abruptly now, his chair likewise falling over. "When were you going to inform me? And why did you call her Peache?"  
  
"Her Earthling name…Chi Chi," Grandpa spit the name out as if it were venom. "Didn't please either of us. Now…Gohan- I can't contact you on Earth- you know that. I was waiting…for when you would visit me…or rather Pan."  
  
"We came…to bring her back with us," Gohan said suddenly, picking his chair back up and sitting back down. "You promised- when she turns 18 she would come back for a year or so. She needs to know about the real world."  
  
Grandpa snarled and Vegeta snorted. I sat very still. How come no one told me about that promise? Did Grandma know? Why didn't she tell me? I stared at Grandpa questioningly, but he ignored my gaze.  
  
"Vegeta-sama," He said in Saiyan, though he was staring at Gohan in contempt. "I know it isn't custom for us to talk business before we have our stomachs full, but these Earthlings won't respect that custom, so I suggest we break it for today."  
  
"What is this talk of the onna going to Earth for a year?" Vegeta snarled back. "It isn't Saiyan custom…"  
  
"My mate asked me to- it was her death wish," Grandpa said, still staring at Gohan with loathing. "So I think, I must ask a favor."  
  
I knew better then to break into their conversation- afterall both held higher status then me. But I couldn't help myself, "Why would Grandma do such-."  
  
"Quiet child!" Grandpa hissed, whirling around to glare at me, his fist held in the air as if he were about to plummel me into the ground. Everyone at the table besides the two full grown Saiyans and of course me gasped. "You learn nothing! Go pack!"  
  
"I won't go," I said, without thought. This time he did hit me and I was thrown to the floor from the impact. I stared up at him, defiantly. "What? Can you blame me for not wanting to be around weaklings?"  
  
"If you don't remember," Grandpa hissed, his eyes glowering dangerously. "You are one yourself. Get up! Don't you have any respect for my dead mate? You will go and that's final! Marron will help you pack."  
  
With that he turned his back to me and began talking to Vegeta again. I stood up mutely, bowed to his turned back and left the room, ignoring my mother's cries. There was nothing I could do. I would have to go to Earth…and try not to kill anyone.  
  
"Mistress?" Marron asked cautiously.  
  
"We're leaving- pack my things. I want nothing but training clothes," I snapped carelessly in Saiyan. Marron bowed and hurried away from me, knowing that I would wait for her there. At least on Earth I'll be able to train…right?  
  
~  
  
Um…another weird chapter O.,o…;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I guess you people don't like it… but that's okay, cause I'll keep on writing it anyway- I like it even if the plot is weird O.,o… anyway things should be picking up soon…not that anyone cares O.,o;;;;; don't worry I love you guys anyway ^-^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Luca-  
  
I am waiting for next chapter  
  
~ hey! Thanks for the review, I hope I got this chapter out quick enough (I'm gonna try to post another one tomorrow…if I remember) sorry…I think it's kinda been a long time ^-^;;;;;;;;; GOMEN!!!!  
  
Veresti-  
  
Ooooh! Very very interesting! So when are ya gonna get the next chapter out? I'm waiting... *taps foot impatiently* Well? I'm still waiting... *taps foot* I'm going to tap my feet until the new chapter is out, and that can get pretty damn annoying... *continues to tap foot impatiently* ::::Sigh:::: Tapping is boring... But I'm still going to do it until you get the next chapter out... ::::Tap::::Tap:::Tap:::  
  
~Ack! *falls to the ground, covering her head and rocking back and forth* STOP!!! PLEASE STOP TAPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!! I WROTE IT AS SOON AS I COOULD!!!! JUST STOP TAPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*~  
  
PS- If anyone wants me to email them when I write a new chapter, then leave your email in your review…  
  
PPS- the review button will love you if you click on it… (just to let ya know…;;;;) 


	3. Chapter 3: Gokun

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: Earth  
  
Author: Evil Child  
  
~  
  
AN: Haha.. I'm really confusing myself with the story- I'm not sure who Pan's going to end up with…maybe Uubuu ^-^;;;;;;;;; that would be funny… or someone completely random…hmm… I love this story…it's funny, but obviously you people don't ^-^;;;;;; sadness… Actually I feel lucky with five reviews ^.~ THANKS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
I waited in the hallway long after Marron came back with my trunk. She stood nervously behind me, not knowing what exactly was going on. There really wasn't much for me to do- I couldn't say no…not when it was Grandma's death wish…  
  
I lowly under my breath, my tail swishing angrily behind me. Marron stiffened, but I didn't bother to set her fears at ease. I would go back into that room- not with all of those…those…STRANGERS in there! How could I? How can I spend a YEAR with them?  
  
I stamped my foot angrily, and at once all of the slaves passing through the main hallway stopped in their places, fear evident in their faces. Snarling at them, I turned and tripped. Marron immediately held my arm to steady me.  
  
"Don't touch me slave," I snapped carelessly, and turned to glare at the others who immediately stood straighter. "What are you doing staring? Don't you have jobs?"  
  
They immediately scattered. I stared down at the foot shaped indent I had tripped over in disgust. Marron stood nervously behind me, probably wondering if I was going to punish her for touching me. Hissing, I sat unceremoniously on the floor, crossed my legs and began to meditate. There was no way I would be going back into that room…even if there was food there.  
  
~ Finally switching viewpoints O.,o (don't ask why it took three chapters)~  
  
~Gokun~  
  
When I first saw my sister with Vegeta…I had thought that maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be a spoiled brat- that she'd act different from normal rich girls. I know better now. If anything she acts like Vegeta…only younger. It's going to be hell living with her for a year.  
  
But she was different from Vegeta- not as well held together maybe. After all, she stiffened when Dad mentioned our dead Grandmother. 'Grandfather,' as my parents force me to call him, didn't even blink an eye. My sister's human blood is evident, without her even knowing it…  
  
Now they're talking again- Grandfather and Vegeta. It's weird to listen to them babbling on and on in the Saiyan Language… I wonder what they're talking about. They're probably catching up or something. Everyone else looks really bored- especially Bulma.  
  
Vegeta had forced her to promise not to speak through this whole encounter- how he convinced her to go through with that promise, I'll never know. It isn't just Bulma who's not talking though- no one is except for Vegeta and Grandfather…It's almost like we're afraid to talk…to protest. Strange.  
  
Bura stirred on my right side, and I gave her a questioning glance. She smiled and whispered, "Father taught me, mom, and Trunks this language years ago. Want me to tell you what's going on?"  
  
"Sure," I whispered back, grinning at her.  
  
"Your grandfather is trying to get my dad to train Pan," Bura shrugged. "And…protect her."  
  
"From what?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Learning what Earthling really are," Bura shrugged nonchalantly. She seemed to be listening to something for a moment and then smirked, "Dad said he'd train and protect her, but he wouldn't find her a mate."  
  
"A WHAT?!" I hissed.  
  
"A mate silly," Bura laughed quietly. "All Saiyan girls must find their mate by their 19th birthday, or nature will do it for them."  
  
"Meaning…?"  
  
"She mates with whosever there when she sees the full moon- friend, family, or foe," Bura smirked. "Daddy's just started obsessing over that…seeing that I'm 16 and only have three years left. It's weird that Pan doesn't have a suitor picked out yet..."  
  
"Maybe she does," I suggested slowly, but Bura shook her head.  
  
"If she did then her grandfather wouldn't let her out for a year- even if it was his mate's death wish," Bura said slowly.  
  
"Why would Vegeta say that he would protect her?" I asked, puzzled by this new information. "That doesn't sound like him."  
  
Bura shrugged. "Maybe he wants to get on your grandfather's good side."  
  
"I don't think my grandfather has a good side," I said without thinking. Bura stifled a laugh, and I felt my mother next to me shake with silent laughter. So mom was listening…I guess she doesn't know Saiyan either…does dad? He was the heir for a while…until Pan was born.  
  
"It's decided," My grandfather spoke suddenly in Japanese, making me jump. "Pan will be staying with Vegeta-sama-."  
  
"Call me Vegeta, Kakkoratt."  
  
"Vegeta has decided to take in Pan for a year and train her."  
  
"The agreement was that she'd live with us and at the ending of the year she would decide between being a Princess and an Earthling," Dad said, suddenly standing up. "She'll be staying with me and my family-."  
  
"Must I remind you that I'm only doing this for my dead mate?" My grandfather said coldly. "There will be no decision either- I've brought Pan up for 270 Cycles of Vegetasei's moons and I won't let all of that work go to waste. My decisions final- if she's not back in a year then I'll destroy the whole planet."  
  
"If I had known that you would go back on your word then I never would have given you my daughter to begin with," Gohan said coldly, fire in his eyes. "We made a deal- on your dead planet to be exact."  
  
"Only fools make deals on things already gone," My grandfather growled. "If you don't want to visit her anymore then I suggest you keep on talking, but if you do want to see your daughter again then be silent!"  
  
Dad was silent.  
  
"This is why you'd never had made a good heir brat," my grandfather sneered. "Any good heir would never give up his daughter, thinking that he would get her back in nineteen years, believing that I would 'keep my word.' You didn't even have a back-up plan…pathetic! Twenty years ago I blamed the fact that you aren't a suitable heir on your mother, but today I see that it was your own stupidity. Stubborn Earthling children."  
  
"Don't talk to my father that way," I stood up without thinking, defending my father.  
  
"Sit back down Gokun," Dad hissed, waving me to sit down.  
  
"NO!" I shouted angrily. "He has no right-."  
  
"He's the king- he's god! He has every right to do whatever he wants," Dad hissed. "I won't say it again Gokun- SIT DOWN!"  
  
Bura tugged on my arm, "It's okay Go-chan. There's nothing you can do to help your father."  
  
Less then half an hour later my parents and I walked out of the castle, defeated. Vegeta was dragging Pan behind him, and the rest of his family followed him grimly, not liking this turn of events.  
  
~  
  
Sorry people it's kinda short O.,o…;;; but I have to go help cook dinner (don't ask)…  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
- Lady Tomboy  
  
HEY!! 'Don't run away!! You still need to write the next chapter!!  
  
Uhm anyway hurry up with the next chapter ^_~  
  
~ Heehee…^.^;;; I'll try not to run away again…and I hope this chapter was out fast enough for you!!!!~  
  
- Lin  
  
Good so far!! Write more!  
  
~Heehee ^-^;;; thanks for the compliment… I hope you liked this chapter too!!!!~  
  
Write More!! *poke*  
  
~NO!!!!!!!! STOP POKING ME!!!! EEP! *cowers in a corner*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Um...ff.net is confusing me- it says that I have 7 reviews, but it will only show me 5…;;;; so I went to see if it said 7 in the first chapter and it said 5 so I went to the second chapter and it said 7… so if you reviewed and I can't see u're review I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!;;;;;; I'll thank you in the next chapter…okays? SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Um…well I'll try to get out more tomorrow, but no promises- I have this big English paper due sometime in the near future O.,o and I haven't read all of the sources;;;;; actually that's why I hadn't written anymore to this story before this weekend;;;;;; that and I wrote the second chapter like three million times cuz I didn't like where it was going or whatever… I'm thinking about putting some funny stuff in the next chapter, but I'm not sure if I can write humor very well;;;;;;;; so byes for now~ Evil Child  
  
~~~  
  
PS- The little button on the bottom of this page will love you if you click on it ^.~…  
  
~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Earth

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: The real chapter Earth? Hm…I think I got kinda confused in the last chapter- too much stuff going on at one O.,o… oh well- the last chapter can be named…um…;;; Gokun!!! Isn't that what I named it on the internet??? Oh well…that's it's name now, 'kay?  
  
Author: ME!!! Evil Child, EC-Chan… MELABOO!!!!! (don't ask…)  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay I tried other views…;;; Um…it was kinda bad wasn't it??? I can do Vegeta *helpless shrug* Oh well…I'll try again soon…maybe in this chapter…or this one…depends how it turns out ^.~;; anyway- so many reviews!!!! *looks around dizzily* *^^* (PS- you know that I'm getting this chapter out tonight- no matter HOW long it takes- for you guys right??? A treat because you reviewed a lot *^^*)  
  
~  
  
I growled menacingly under my breath when the man I had rushed out of my room excitedly to meet only minutes before, walked calmly out of the dinning room, arms crossed. He stopped in front of me, a somewhat less then happy expression on his face- like he had just swallowed something sour.  
  
"Come on brat- we're leaving," he snorted, starting to walk down the hallway, obviously assuming that I would follow him. But this time I stayed motionless. Marron fidgeted next to me, obviously wondering if she should follow the prince of the Saiyans or the goddess of Earth. In the end Vegeta chose for her, turning around on his heels and yanking me forcefully up, "Didn't I say something to you brat?"  
  
I allowed him to pull me upwards, but refused to give him the satisfaction of a reply.  
  
"You know," Vegeta began, a sinister smirk playing on his lips. "I promised your grandfather that I would train you- do you want me to be a bit overly…hard on you?"  
  
"Forgive me, my prince, if I'm not the obedient little princess my grandfather tried to force me into being," I drawled. Immediately my cold cheek felt impact, making me reel backwards onto the floor for the second time that day…and the prince didn't seem to be as compassionate as my grandfather. I bit my lip, but stood back up, bowing to him to show my submission.  
  
"Like a dog," he snorted, shaking his head, and grabbing my arm a bit forcefully. After a few minutes, I could almost swear I heard him say softly, "But what will you do without your leash?"  
  
::(AN: Yeah I know *rolls eyes* kinda out of character, but not really- he's not being nice or anything…just musing out loud…? Right? Vegeta can be thoughtful! *Pan rolls her eyes* But the real question is- what exactly is going on in Vegeta's mind? Do you guys…know *looks around, smirking* heehee *^^* anyway I'm going to shut-up now and write more!)::  
  
~ Time to change Views….heehee…um…Vegeta…cuz Vegeta's cool, no matter who says he isn't *sticks out tongue* not that anyone said that he wasn't;;;;;;;;; heehee can anyone tell that I'm extremely hyper???~  
  
I stared down at the fiery girl who glared stonily straight ahead in slight amusement. If my mate hadn't talked me into it I would have told Kakkoratt to go to hell (AN: Excuse him). Baka onna was at least silent this whole time- a record for her probably. Of course she won't shut-up in my mind…until I blocked her of course. Who wouldn't?  
  
Smirking, I turned my attention to where we were going. The layout was exactly like the Saiyan castle on Vegetasei. Of course the brat wouldn't know that- or any of my own brats. But the really amazing thing about this place is that everything down to the barest detail was exactly like Vegetasei. Only the people are different.  
  
Different slaves…different linage of rulers…which means different everything. It's almost painful to stay here. Almost.  
  
Anyway- the brat will grow and most definitely become a good heir…which means- should I let her mate with my brat? I'll have to see… Snorting, I realized the absurdity of what I had just thought. Of course this brat would make a good mate- after all that's what she was bred for. The question was, therefore, does she deserve a baka like my brat?  
  
Letting nature take it's course is the best option- I already told Kakkoratt that I wouldn't find her a mate. If she's stupid enough to not find one herself in a year, then it's her own fault. I'll just keep everyone away from her on that day. No sense in thinking about it.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma growled, her hands on her hips. "What do you think your doing? Let the poor girl go!"  
  
I ignored her and took off, dragging the girl behind me, who reluctantly began to fly, knowing that if she didn't then I'd just carry her along. Stupid girl must think that hanging in the air by her arm will look bad for her image or some nonsense like that. Vain little creature…  
  
~Um…I'm gonna change views one last time…don't worry- back to Pan again…;;;~  
  
He landed lightly yet strong- his royal features controlled in that one brief moment. I on the other hand crashed to the ground unceremoniously, unbalanced by the royal Saiyan's weight on my arm.  
  
"Get up dog," He growled, pulling me back up. Obviously he had found a suitably name to call me after that stupid dog comment before. How did I act like a dog? I growled lowly, a brief rumbling in my throat in warning, before dusting myself off. He made no sense and that was all there is to it!  
  
"Vegeta- I can't believe you!" The fiery blue haired woman, who had to be none other then Vegeta's mate stamped up to him. Even with her petite height and looks, she was taller then the tip of his hair, which was…amusing. "You left me without a way to get back here! How could you? What if Trunks hadn't been there? Or Gokun to carry Bura?"  
  
"The Go-brat carried Bura?" Vegeta asked, his voice livid. He turned just in time to see Gokun drop to the ground, holding the girl named after an Earthling's article of clothing. I had seen them before- they were supposed to support your breasts or something strange like that. Weird name to name someone…especially someone royal.  
  
"Um…Goten had to bring Marron back home- we had to convince her that Pan wouldn't mind if she went to pick up a few things before joining her," Gokun said carefully. "Bulma said it was okay for her to stay with you guys…"  
  
"More vistors?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Gokun's staying over too daddy," Bura said, shifting her hips back and forth as she delicately walked up to her father. I would have moved out of her way if Vegeta still wasn't holding my hand. Everything about this girl, except her bizarre name, spelled royal lineage…unlike me.  
  
Vegeta snarled at the poor boy, "You better not even go close to my B- Chan Go-brat or I'll make sure you wish you didn't see tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't it 'wish you won't see tomorrow,' daddy?" Bura asked lightly, before continuing her trek into the house. I shifted my gaze to Gokun, realizing that he was watching Bura unflinchingly.  
  
"Would you like Trunks to show you your room honey?" Vegeta's mate asked when an awkward silence filled the air. Vegeta was mumbling something under his breath about stupid Go-brats, and didn't notice when I followed Trunks, Bulma, and Gokun into the house, effectively shutting out his angry tirade.  
  
~  
  
Ladedah…Microsoft word played an April Fools Day joke on me…;;; *everyone looks at me like I'm insane* I'm serious! It said 'error' and then something…so I exited it, going crap I've lost all of the story and when I opened the file back up- sure enough there was barely anything there- the title and an, but that's about it- and I knew I saved a lot more then that;;;; So I thought that I would have to start over, but thankfully when I came back an hour or so later, everything was back! So the computer played a joke on me…;;;;; See! I've told everybody for years now that inanimate objects get annoyed and stuff- and NOW this is proof that they have a sense of humor too! *^^* No…I'm not insane…;;;  
  
~  
  
okay this is kinda pathetic- the thank-yous are as long as the actual chapter;;;;;; (just thought you might want to know that;;;; Anyway- on with the thank-yous *^^*  
  
~  
  
heehee *stares at reviews, a small smirk on her face* oooooooooh… *scrolls upwards* lots of reviews… *still staring, and then rubs back of head* the button at the button of the page thanks you from the bottom of his heart… *glomps reviewers* THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *^^*  
  
~  
  
caged bird-  
  
hmm, interesting. Goku/Kakarott's a complete jerk. and Bulma's quiet????  
  
so what's gonna happen? is Pan gonna find a mate? Trunks maybe?  
  
don't worry about the funky review thing. i've noticed it too, and i think it's because ff.net doesn't have a program that automatically keeps up with the counting or something. i really have no clue about the technical junk, it's just a guess.  
  
continue the story.  
  
:)  
  
~yeah Kakoratt is being kinda evil… *rubs back of head* but I like him evil *^^* heehee… about the Trunks thing- I have no idea ^.~ I seriously can't figure out who she's gonna end up with…hm…someone…it could get kinda funky…heehee- I don't know anything about technical stuff either ^.^ so who knows *shrugs* ff.net just hates me… hope you liked this chapter ^___________^~  
  
YUE'S LOVER-  
  
*falls down on knees and throws hands up in air*  
  
NOOOOOOOOO, I MUST HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME. OH THE HUMANITY  
  
~heehee…sorry!!!! Just…sort of get up??? *looks around nervously* hope you found this chapter…satisfactory ^-^;;;~  
  
DBZ Girl-  
  
Great Chapter as always, once again next chapter, i can't wait.  
  
~*blushes* I'm glad u like it…hope u liked this chapter too ^.~ ~  
  
Pteska-  
  
It's great, very original, Keep it up!  
  
~*blushes (again;;;)* thanks, I like being original (I hope I still am) ^______~ ~  
  
Z  
  
well I jope this little button is greatfull!  
  
Great fic, I really like it^^ please mail me when you update it^.^ oh, you have 7 reviews (:( I can fix that^.~  
  
Z  
  
- ~THE BUTTON LOVES YOU!!!! He wanted me to tell you that…;;; And thanks a bunch for all of these reviews!!! (did I mention that the button loves u????)~  
  
^^ this was a great chapter, I loved it when he hit her^.~  
  
Z  
  
- ~You have an evil mind, didya know that??? *^^* just kidding *^^* Yeah Gokou's kinda evil in this fic;;; heehee *rubs back of head*~  
  
see, told ya I could fix it^.~  
  
hm^.^ loved this chapter too^^  
  
Z  
  
- ~*blushes for the third time O.,o* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Z*~  
  
Brianna (StrangeMonkey79@aol.com)-  
  
UPDATE SOON PLEASE!!!!  
  
~heehee… hope this was soon enough *^^* I'm working on updating on a regular basis now… *^^* THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Veresti-  
  
OOooh! You have no idea how much I love you for getting this chapter out! This chapter was very interesting... I an't wait to see what happens in the next chapter to Pan. Well, since I'm sick of tapping, I'll just stare at you now instead of tapping. *begins to stare at Evil Child in a bug eyed fashion*  
  
Love,  
  
Veresti  
  
P.S. email address: in_dreams_only@hotmail.com  
  
P.S.S. *continues to stare at Evil Child* Am I making you nervous yet? *stares*  
  
~EC-Chan:: Eep! *backs up slowly, and then makes a mad run for it, and bumps into Pan*  
  
~Pan: Um…EC-Chan? *Sweatdrop* why are you running away from your reviewers???  
  
~EC-Chan:: She's staring at me scarily!!!!!!! *points at Veresti*  
  
~Pan:: *rolls eyes* I swear- you get creeped out by everything! There's nothing scary about a reviewer… *turns around* Eep! *turns back quickly* on second thought, let's thank her and get out of here…;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~EC-Chan:: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYES!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away, Pan at her heels*  
  
~  
  
PS- the button at the bottom of the page…is a bit…um…(I hope he doesn't hear this) Insane…and a few hours ago he said that he was happy…but now…*cringes* he wants more people to feed him!!!!  
  
~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Sparring With Vegeta's Kid

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: Sparring With Vegeta's Kid  
  
Author: Evil Child  
  
~  
  
AN: Ack! It's taken so long for this chapter!!!! I've had a major writer's block or something *rolls eyes* I keep on trying to start it…but it doesn't work? v.v;;; Oh well… so here I am on my birthday (heehee *^^*) sitting here in a KIMONO??? (one of my birthday presents *^^*) trying to finally sit down and write this chapter… chapter five… hm… so I wrote three chapters in three days…I HAVE to have writer's block sometime…right?? Or not… v.v;;; SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
PS- I don't know how good this chapter's gonna be cuz I've been reading star wars fanfiction (and a book) so… GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
~ Pan…(I tried writing Bura's pov…but I don't think I'm ready for that…yet ;p (whatever I mean by that *Rolls eyes*)~  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his speechlessness, before his mate could usher me in the door, and asked harshly, "Where do you think you're going brat?"  
  
His mate turned angrily on her heel, obviously thinking that he had been talking to her, but she must have realized he wasn't…or he told her with their mind bond, because the anger left her eyes. I, however, was still wondering absentmindedly why Vegeta allowed his daughter to be so…inconsiderate. After a moment I decided that it was because she is a real princess…or at least acts more like one then I could ever pull off…  
  
"Come on brat," He stared pointedly at the purple haired boy, and then looked at me. "Let's see how good the girl is…obviously she won't be very good since she's a lower class…but still…I'm willing to be surprised."  
  
"Not today Vegeta- she needs to get settled in first," Vegeta's mate started counting off things that I would have to do before sleep. Vegeta impatiently waited for his mate to finish, some sort of respect to allowing her forced him to oblige the courteously of listening to her ranting. "-and learn how to flush a toilet- I saw how the ones in that palace look- they're insane! Way too simple if you ask me! I mean there's only one button! There's not even-."  
  
"As fascinating as it will be to learn all of these Earthling devices, I believe that it may be more beneficial if I manage to advance to a higher class so that I may be able to legitimately become an heir," I said, breaking the bizarre woman's tirade. "Plus I would like to figure out how strong your mate and son are."  
  
The woman stared at me for a moment dangerously, before spatting, "I should have known- the only thing Saiyans are interested in is fighting. Chi Chi was right about you-."  
  
"Onna- I forbid you to repeat any of the things the baka Earth woman said to you," Vegeta growled. "She had no idea what she was talking about and it's a shame that Kakkoratt misinterpreted her fear of him for Saiyan values."  
  
"Grandmother did not fear my grandfather," I said angrily, unable to control myself. Later I blamed it on the fact that my grandmother's death had been too fresh in my mind, causing me to lose control. Vegeta swung on his heals abruptly, stared at me for a moment, and then laughed in my face. I growled. "Grandma feared nothing- NOTHING!"  
  
"Then is that why she committed suicide?" Vegeta's mate asked softly.  
  
I stared at her for a moment, doubts filling me. Grandmother hadn't committed suicide- she couldn't have…she didn't- she died of a heart attack…she had a weak Earthling heart…right? Growling under my breath, I crossed my arms.  
  
"Liar," I said and once again (AN: getting a little repetitive, isn't it? *rolls eyes*) I fell to the ground, my cheek tingling.  
  
"Don't call my mate a liar little girl," Vegeta growled threateningly. "You know what I can do to a third class baka such as yourself. You have no rights whatsoever- it's amazing that Kakkoratt even keeps you alive-."  
  
"You don't know anything!" I said angrily.  
  
"I know enough," Vegeta growled back. "Kakkoratt told me that he's counting on you getting stronger, but I don't see why he wastes his time on you. After all- even if you do become an elite you're nothing more then a mere Saiyan female. And nothing's worse then being one with brains."  
  
I snarled at him, but was too afraid to try to hurt the Prince of the Saiyans…despite his lack of planet and subjects. I couldn't help it…I was brought up to respect him. He laughed at me, when he saw my restraint.  
  
"Too much respect…that's what's wrong with you girl," Vegeta said, still laughing. "But I suppose that's what happens when you're weak- you have to respect people…or things happen…especially a Saiyan female."  
  
I knew what he was referring to…I had a low rank in our society on Vegetasei- there I would be nothing- probably already dead. It was painful just to think about what happened to woman there…how the had so little rights…  
  
It was a mixed blessing that Saiyan females really are scarce and usually don't come as the first and rarely the second child. Even then- since girls aren't thought of much at all they were barely treated Saiyan and only kept alive because there was so few…that's why mating…real mating was scarce.  
  
Real mating was for a lifetime…no other man could have the female- and both mates die at the same time. Only elites are allowed the privilege of mating for real…and most used the lesser mating anyway, because they didn't want to be tied down for a lifetime beside one female.  
  
Lesser mating lasted only one Earthling year or three rotations of the moons, which had advantages for the males who could have a kid by one female and then for the next time of lesser mating have another kid. At the age of 18-  
  
(AN: I think it was 18… *rolls eyes* I can't get on the internet to see the story right now and the computer I usually write this on is up in my room and I'm too lazy to run up and check…sorry)  
  
-by Earthling years a Saiyan female's puberty ends and when any moon hits her for the first time on that fateful day she mates with a male…whether lesser mating if she's not an elite or real mating if she's an elite.  
  
Therefore the best thing that can happen to a Saiyan female at birth is to be given the title of elite. A Saiyan female had to mate- it was a fact and usually she dreads…as I am dreading…her eighteenth birthday.  
  
"Come on brat," Vegeta said to the purple haired boy, jerking me out of my thoughts. "It's time to beat the girl into a bloody pulp."  
  
"Vegeta!" His mate protested. "If you bring Pan home on her first night here-."  
  
"I won't onna," He promised sourly, before letting his mate finish. With that he grabbed my arm, which had healed already, again and took off into the air, the purple haired boy following us closely, leaving a very confused Gokun behind.  
  
~Hm…TRUNKS!!!!~  
  
The girl…Pan…is strange- there's no doubt about that! She holds herself with such authority…yet bends over backwards in an effort to respect my father. Why? There's no reason to respect him…he's just father! Angry on the outside, but loving…almost…on the inside. Oh well…go figure. I guess he is the 'Prince of the Saiyans' to this girl. It's amazing though how she restrained herself from attacking dad when he openly insults her, her grandmother, and grandfather.  
  
It's interesting to see how she'll fair in this sparring match… Dad won't go easy on her that's for sure and he's really strong- after all her trains almost 24/7. It's amazing he even wanted to go with the Sons' today…not only that but insist first that Mom, Bura, and I go along AND make mom promise not to talk during the whole affair. I'm still not sure whether I'm more surprised in him asking that of my mother or that she actually agreed…and stuck to the agreement!  
  
She didn't even yell at him for hitting Pan…or saying all of those things to the poor girl! I wonder what's going on…  
  
"Brat- pay attention," Dad growled suddenly before flying swiftly to the ground. I followed him, landing beside him, slightly surprised that Pan had manage to land upright since my father hadn't let go of her arm. I suppose he must be worried that she'd run off or something…but I don't see the point.  
  
"So…" I said, not really knowing what my father had in mind.  
  
"You two brats are going to spar first," Vegeta said with a grunt. "I don't train with lower levels."  
  
I stared at father in almost shock…me spar with her? But what if I hurt her? "Father-."  
  
"What are you referred to as?" Pan asked quietly, speaking to me for the first time. "Since your father is still Prince Vegeta…you can't be Prince Vegeta too, right?"  
  
"His name's Trunks," Vegeta grunted. "Both of my brats are too human to be named properly, so the onna named them."  
  
"Oh," was all that Pan said in reply. Silently I wondered if it was really so bad to have a "human" name… It couldn't be if her own father took one on. "Shall we spar then?"  
  
"Um…" I looked at her in resignation. "Let's get started…Gokun's waiting for me."  
  
She nodded, bowed in respect, and then charge at me at full speed. Barely dodging her attack, I jumped out of the way, causing my father to snort at my lack of gracefulness. Pan growled and quickly flipped over and used a tree to push off of and straighten her flight.  
  
This time I met her in the middle and we rose into the air, falling into a dance only a warrior knows- all thoughts leaving are heads so that we could only focus on the fight- the battle…survival.  
  
A few hours later, we both landed on the ground, exhausted, but strangely satisfied. We were evenly matched, despite the fact that Pan was supposed to be 'of lower class' and Dad was staring at her in almost respect.  
  
"The standards of elite have changed," Pan shrugged, a smirk playing on her face. "It's harder now…or so my grandfather tells me."  
  
"Interesting," was all my father said in reply before grabbing her arm and flying away, leaving me to follow.  
  
~ back to…Pan!!!~  
  
The spar was far from anything I have ever experience in my short life. Trunks…as I had found out earlier, and I had been evenly matched- but that wasn't what amazed me about this battle. It was the fact that we had been so attuned to each other…it had been almost…well, scary. I had never thought that I would ever fight with someone as graceful as Trunks…  
  
Grandpa, who always has the upper hand, usually just beats me to a bloody pulp, carry me to a rejuvenation pod and throw me in there, before declaring that our 'spar' was over. The rare times that I fought with anyone else- palace guards or maybe Marron- they had been too afraid of hurting me to help me become stronger…I wonder what sparing with Vegeta will be like…if he'll ever spar with me of course!  
  
Unbalanced by Vegeta's graceful but abrupt landing, I landed on the ground in a heap, since he was still holding my arm. He grunted in amusement borderline fury and pulled me up without thought. Automatically I held back a whimper of pain.  
  
"What's wrong brat?" Vegeta grunted, his eyes combing the skies absentmindedly. Hurriedly, I moved my throbbing arm to the best position as possibly since he refused to let it go before muttering nothing. He growled lowly in amusement, his piercing black eyes sweeping from my face to my arm before twisting it, making me yelp in pain. "Can't take a little pain?"  
  
(AN: Haha- now Vegeta's being evil *^^*)  
  
He continued hold my throbbing arm unrelentingly, his twinkling eyes watching my face intently as I tried desperately not to cry out in pain. It wasn't anything I couldn't take…just…a little pain. He's just trying to teach me to be a better Saiyan heir…I'm not supposed to show emotions but since I did…he's punishing me. I obviously deserve it if I can't take this without crying…!  
  
"What on Earth are you doing Vegeta?!" Came an angry voice from behind us. Vegeta let go of my arm so quickly that I cried out again despite my efforts not to. Blushing, I bowed quickly to cover my mistake, much to the woman who had spoken's chagrined. "Don't bow to him after what he did to you! It was uncalled for! Trunks- bring Pan to the lab and set her arm-."  
  
The world went out of focus for a moment and I stumbled, but managed to stay standing. For a moment I just stared at the ground, trying not to clutch my arm with my other hand, knowing that it would only make matters worse. Slowly I turned around and saw Vegeta's mate, the rest of his family, and Gokun looking at me in concern. How…why are they all out here?  
  
The woman finally broke the silence, "Bura, Gokun- why don't you go inside and watch television for a while?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing, his expression was blank, but I glared at the woman openly. "My arm's fine- it'll heal in a few minutes. After all I am a Saiyan. There's no need for your concern."  
  
She stared at me for a moment, her eyes wide in amazement. Was she surprised that my arm heals itself…or that I spoke back to her? Or was it something else? There's disbelief in her eyes too…doesn't she understand that Vegeta was just teaching me a lesson? A valuable one at that…?  
  
"Brat- bring the girl to her room. We'll spar again in the morning," Vegeta said stonily. "B-Chan- I don't want you anywhere near that boy."  
  
"Right daddy," She rolled her eyes, and I knew that what her father had just said had gone in one ear out the other.  
  
~  
  
hm...sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense- I wrote the last part first and got confused and then more confused and then…well…I hope I just didn't confuse you *^^* um…riiiiight;;;; Well I g2g to bed now… but I think I can write the thanks thing…maybe…? *rubs forehead* I don't even WANT to know how bad that was…v.v;;;  
  
~  
  
Um…this isn't gonna make much sense- it's the day after my birthday now- since I couldn't get on the internet last night I had to wait for after school…;;; SORRY!!!!!!!!!! (It was the internet's fault- not mine!!!! *sweatdrop*)  
  
~  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
~  
  
Veresti-Vix,we will remember u-  
  
*blinks* Ya know, this is going to sound very strange, but- well, I just chanced to look up from my computer, and low and behold... there is a potted plant in a CAGE. Honestly! No joke! I thought that it was kind of strange, I mean, what was my grandma afraid it was going to do? Run off? I don't know, but it's kind of creepy... *stares in paranoia at the plant in the cage*  
  
Anyways, great chapter! And this time, instead of tapping or staring, I'm going to hum! *gives a diabolical laugh* I shall demolish your will with my powerful hum! *laughs insanely* BWAAHHAHAHA! Lets see how long you can stand my humming, shall we? *begins to hum*  
  
Love,  
  
Veresti  
  
P.S. *Hums*  
  
~A plant? *stares blankly at Veresti* In a…cage? Hm… Interesting- THAT would be something I would like to see. Maybe…um…well…um- maybe it really might run away… hm… Or maybe…it was just an april's fools joke ot make you think you're insane??? Or not…;;;  
  
Um… *backs away slowly when starts reading second paragraph* No…don't hum!!!! *Screams and falls to the ground, holding ears* STOP!!!!!!!!~  
  
Veresti-Vix,we will remember u-  
  
*begins to sob* Uubu?! NO! I want Pan/Vegeta! *begins to throw child like tantrum* WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*still on the ground holding ears, and winces when Veresti starts her temper-tantrum* Okay…this is even worse then the humming!!!! *still wincing* GOMEN!!! I'm trying to figure out how to make it v/p… but I don't think it's gonna work…but I think it's almost definitely not going to be THIS Trunks…not that I'm promising anything, since I really don't know who she's gonna end up with…;;; GOMEN!!!!~  
  
Z-  
  
oh um, ok, did anyone ever tell you your a little...special? lol, I'm kiding, I seriously love your sence of humor, its so out there^.^ great chapter, oooh, like a dog!! crule Geta! he can be such a meany!! but his hair is so erotic! jk lol^.^ NOW WHOS CRAZY?!?!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
...ok, I'll be leaving now^^0  
  
Z  
  
~Heehee… I'm not special *looks around innocently* Vegeta is being kinda mean though…and in this chapter he got worse;;;; Hm…but he'll get nicer…heeheehee *grins mischeiveously* I have a plan for him and Pan's…spar…but that's all I can say- I may even write it all out this time *rolls eyes* I'm not lazy!!! *looks around innocently again*~  
  
YUE'S LOVER-  
  
THIS IS SOOOOO GOOD!!!!!  
  
~Heehee *blushes* THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I hope you liked this chapter too!!!)~  
  
Brianna-  
  
I like the story so far.. That was soon.. I love it when authors update... It makes me happy... I like where this story is going... I hope you update soon  
  
~v.v;;;;;; Yeah…well *blushes*I'd like to apologize (again) for not updating for a few days… v.v;;; But…I hope to continue updating maybe every two days…maybe sooner, who knows?? *shrugs* GOMEN!!!~  
  
caged bird-  
  
wow. now Pan's acting kinda weird. she's letting Vegeta push her around and call her dog. not cool for a princess/goddess of earth.  
  
weird pairings are fine. actually, better than fine because they make it more interesting.  
  
loved the chappie! update soon. *glares at other (not you) non-updating authors* teehee, just kidding. update whenever you're ready with a quality product endorsed by the fictional people in your head.  
  
(ok, that was kinda wierd.)  
  
:)  
  
~*again blushes* alright… I surrender- glare at me all you want v.v;;; I admit it- I didn't update for a while…um…more then a while… I'm still not sure of the exact number of days v.v;;; Um… GOMEN!!! Heehee…but I'm glad you like weird pairings- because I'm planning on a bunch of them *Winks* only…I don't really have anything planned right now…I'm just beginning to get the picture of where this story is heading…heehee *^^* Anyway I hope that this chapter was "a quality product endorsed by the fictional people in your head." I like that…um…what would you call it? Quote? …;;; hm…~  
  
~  
  
Hm…I put the reviews the wrong way this time;;;;;;; That was kinda…strange…;;; *Suddenly hears someone humming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I. Must. Post. Fan. Fic. To. Stop. Humming.  
  
~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping?

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: SHOPPING (I'm determined to get to it this chapter! I keep on meaning to…although I guess you guys don't know that cuz I don't think I told you…but I'm going to write for however long it takes to get to at least the beginning? Of the shopping…guess what that's all about *^^* or…not)  
  
Author: Evil Child  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay. I forgot to include the little button at the button of the page in the last chapter…so he's a little…upset right now *pats the button* It's okay- you'll get your chance- just wait until the end, okay button? *button looks EC-Chan imploringly* I'm serious! Now just go away- I don't want someone watching me while I'm writing *button walks, jumps, hops, or whatever buttons do away sulkily (if that's even possibly)* Okay- now on with the fic! *^^*  
  
~  
  
Um…here are the ages again (more to help me then u ;p):  
  
Trunks- 18, Pan- 18, Gokun-16 (Pan's brother), Bra- 16, Marron- 31, Goten- 30  
  
~  
  
PS- just in case you're confused about the clothing thing (I…uh…sort of forgot that she was wearing a dress…) I meant for her to go back to her room and change but forgot and had her send Marron to pack for her and she waited… so just think that that happened…okay? GOMEN!!! Yeah…I think some other things don't match up very well either- someday I'll go back and reread this and fix it…or get scared at how bad it is and run away;;;; oh well- on with the fic-  
  
~  
  
~Vegeta (I have to get him over with first…don't ask;;; That and I hope that he doesn't seem ooc…)~  
  
The onna was glaring at me and I knew that if I had left the connection open in our minds then she would be screaming a million profanities at me right now- in both Saiyan and Japanese. It didn't really matter though- the point is that I can block her at times like this…the only good thing about being bonded to a human.  
  
The girl…Pan. As much as I hate to admit it, she's turned into a bit of a wild card. I'm not sure what she's capable of… I thought I knew- before she matched the brat in their spar stride for stride- she wasn't even really tired after it. At least she wasn't as tired as the brat.  
  
Maybe she's better at hiding fatigue…it's possible, but somehow I doubt it. Despite growing up in this Earthling palace, she didn't understand what it's like to live on Vegetasei before it was destroyed, and more importantly she has never had to learn how to control her face up unto this point. Now I'll have to force her to…if she's ever going to make a suitable mate.  
  
A mate? Did I really just think that? Groaning, I turned quickly and flew off into the night. I'm actually beginning to like this hybrid Saiyan princess…a little. But she's too unpredictable and as soon as she beats me…if she can of course…then she'll hold little respect.  
  
That's a problem. I need her to respect me if I'm to fulfill my promise to Kakarrat- of course to be "fair"- whatever that means anymore- I had actually wanted to take up this challenge…to show this girl the 'real' galaxy- how it everything isn't always cut and dry. I wanted to show her why I hated being a prince…and then be there to laugh in her face when she finds out the truth.  
  
I need her respect- all that I have now is the deference my title gives me until I can prove worthy of it. It won't be long before she refuses to honor me without a fight- a taste of my skills. And although I train every day, I fear…that she may just be stronger then me.  
  
Growling, I landed in the clearing that had held two dancing fighters only moments before. Both had fought like royalty- strong yet graceful…and unrelenting. It's not possible! It can't be possible! There's just no way that she or her grandfather can be stronger then me- there's NO way! I train every single BLASTED DAY! How can I not be as strong as them?  
  
But somehow deep within my heart I knew the truth- the simple solution…I just didn't want to know it. So it hovered- a half formed thought in the back of my mind, waiting in silence to be born, grown, and then finally to whisper it's profound meaning.  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay just in case you're wondering- there's no gravity machine, none of the Saiyans have reached Super Saiyan yet, and all of the bad guys haven't come YET…'kay?  
  
~  
  
~Right…so I'm going to be evil and not tell you exactly WHAT Vegeta knows…but uh doesn't yet *shrugs* Well…back to Pan~  
  
"Well, here's your room," Bura said, flinging her long blue hair back behind her shoulder with a shrug. "If you don't like it, there's always others- feel free to meander around and order one of the robots to clean it up for you."  
  
"It's fine," I said without glancing at the room. As long as it was clean and had a bed, then it really didn't matter what it looked like. She sighed, shifting a bit angrily from foot to foot. I cocked my head, trying to figure out what she wanted now.  
  
"So…" She looked a little nervous, which was startling since up until now she seemed to be always in control. "Mom asked me to tell you to get ready- we're going shopping for some school clothes."  
  
"School?" I asked quietly. Immediately I recalled that Earthling children gathered in buildings for part of the year to learn things the would be important in later years of their lives…but what did this 'school' have to do with me?  
  
"Your mother signed you up- she knew that you would be coming to Earth…just not who you would be staying with," Bura shrugged. "She thought it would be beneficial to study- since you told her you didn't know how to write or read Japanese letters."  
  
But that would mean that I wouldn't be able to train for long periods of time! "This school has nothing to do with the reason of why I'm here," I said slowly, wondering if the girl would find it offensive for me to say these things.  
  
"You were sent here to learn about Earthlings- were you not?" Bura asked, suddenly switching from Japanese to Saiyan. I started- how did she know the Saiyan tongue? "Your grandmother would have wanted this…don't you have any respect for her death?"  
  
I stared at Bura for a moment and then smiled warmly. "You would have made a great diplomat…with a little practice of course."  
  
She tossed her blue hair behind her shoulder again in an effort to hide her smirk of satisfaction. "It comes with being the daughter of one of the biggest companies in the world."  
  
A business woman? What kind of mate did Vegeta choose? She's not even a fighter probably! Bura must have seen the disdain in my eyes, and shifted from foot to foot uncertainly.  
  
"Anyway…we can afford spending any amount of money on clothes- it's just that…well can I see what you have already?" She looked nervously at me. Is she…intimidated? Why? It doesn't make any sense! She's the real princess and I'm just holding the title…I won't be at her status until I become an elite. But…it's just possible…that she doesn't know what power she holds over me?  
  
"Um…sure," I said, not seeing why she couldn't see my…things. "Only…Marron has my luggage," I said almost apologetically. "She should be here…in a while."  
  
(AN: Bura didn't know cuz she thought Pan had capsulated it…yeah they have capsule…;;;)  
  
"Oh," was all that Bura said. "Well…what did you have her pack?"  
  
"I didn't think that I would be required to go out in public…and if I did do you think that I would have any 'Earthling' clothes?" I asked irritably. "I had her pack my training gis…I have nothing else besides dresses. Those are Earthling enough for me."  
  
"Dresses aren't what I was thinking of," Bura grinned. "Especially not formal dresses. In the school we're going to there isn't any school uniforms or anything, but you have to pass an entrance exam. My mom was able to get you excused from that, because you don't know how to read or write Japanese. Usually in this situation they would have given you a test in your specific language, but…there is no Saiyan test since most Earthlings aren't aware that you even exist. So before school tomorrow you're supposed to do a preliminary verbal test…just don't screw it up, okay?"  
  
"Um…sure," I said, not really caring about any of these details. I could care less what I would wear or why I would attend this school. It just…didn't matter to me.  
  
"My mom managed to get you into Trunks' class," Bura continued with a grin. "So alls we have to do now is shopping."  
  
"I've never gone 'shopping' before," I said slowly, adding silently that I have never met someone like Bura before. She seemed to be getting over whatever her problem was and is speaking more freely now. She seems more…natural.  
  
"Never gone…?" Bura's eyes grew into the shapes of saucers. "Shopping?"  
  
I simply shook my head.  
  
"You have no idea what you're missing!" Bura practically screamed. "Deprived! That's what you are! Come on- let's quit all this chitchat and get a move on it!"  
  
~ Um…just jumping forward in time a bit *twiddles thumbs innocently* hm…no actually not- I guess instead of getting around to the shopping I'm gonna switch the pov to Gohan…he has something to say right now;;;; sorry!~  
  
"Gohan honey?" Videl said soothingly, trying to get my attention. I turned in the chair and grinned, trying my best to show her that I was alright… "Why don't we stay at Bulma's for a few days? She won't mind."  
  
I turned to stare in the sky…more like glare in the direction of Kami's Lookout. No. "Bulma's done enough for us all ready," I said bitterly. "She's the one buying our daughter clothes- bringing her to school, THROWING a welcome party tonight. No. We can't ask anything else of her."  
  
Videl bit her lip. Inside I knew she knew the truth- that I was too stubborn to ask. That the Saiyan still inside of me which usually lays in dormant is finally stirring with my fury. I need to train.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours honey," I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before flying off into the sky. I needed this- my blood was boiling at what my father has told me. Father- as if he means even that to me! He's the reason my mother committed suicide- she couldn't take one more day being bonded to that man. Luckily- or I should say unfortunately- for him, he had used some strange way to bond with her so he didn't die when she did.  
  
It was…annoying.  
  
Anger stirred unbidden in my heart and I let out a scream of rage, that must have been heard from miles around. Raw power filled me and for a minute I almost blacked out. The world around me dimmed, came back full force, and then dimmed again- throwing me into oblivion.  
  
I could barely feel the impact when I hit the ground.  
  
It was dark. So dark. Not a musty dark- the oldness that came from the moon, but a new dark…a darkness that should be feared. Where am I? The last thing that I had known was hitting…the ground? It didn't make any sense. Where am I?  
  
Unbidden memories formed- it was almost like I was in them- but not…since I was a spectator this time around. I saw the deep purple of the thrown room- a room that I've come to hate. My younger self was there talking to…Kakarrat in Japanese. I moved closer to hear them, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"I want the child," Kakarrat was saying calmly. I tensed- this is the day I gave up Pan…a day that I've tried to forget…since it happened! My jaw dropped, but I still stood there speechless and unable to move.  
  
"She's a girl father- I know how much you think of girls…or don't," I saw myself protest. "Wait until we have a son-."  
  
"I'm getting old," Kakarrat snarled. "I'm not going to live forever, you know- and I need an heir. Woman are thought of a lot more here then Vegetasei. I want you to give me the brat- since you are obviously not suitable heir.  
  
"My mother raised me- why can't-."  
  
"Look how you turned out!" Kakarrat growled. "And then ask me why I want to take her from you. Enough with these Earthling customs. I'm a Saiyan- not an Earthling. Now girl me the girl, or I'll take her by force."  
  
For the first time I saw Videl standing silently in front of the closed doors. She seemed to be waiting for me…obviously hearing every word I was saying. Frowning, she brought the small bundle she had in her arms closer to her.  
  
"I won't ask nicely again brat- GIVE. ME. THE. GIRL!" He snarled. I knew that if Videl had been standing anywhere near him he would have already grabbed the small bundle…well at least tried. My younger self was speechless- debating silently what to do.  
  
Suddenly the occupant of the seat next to Kakarrat stood up and walked over to me. When she stood in front of me, she firmly placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He's right," She said slowly. "I failed in raising you and you've had to pay the price…a big one before- but…alls I can do for you know my son is tell you to give your daughter willingly to my mate. At least then you'll be able to see her…"  
  
"Mate," Kakarrat growled in the Saiyan tongue. "Come. Sit here next to me again. Retsuke can show me the bargaining skills you've taught him by himself."  
  
"Yes. Of course," My mother responded. It was strange- I don't know this language…yet for some reason I can understand it. Is that even possibly…? My mother sat back down in her seat next to Kakarrat, watching my younger self in grief.  
  
"Fine," I heard my self say angrily. "You can have her when she's weaned. Not only that but I want you to swear to me that on her fifteenth birthday she can come back to Earth for a year and when she's done she can decide for her self what she wants to be- a Saiyan or Earthling."  
  
Kakarrot stared at my former self in amusement. "Seventeen."  
  
"Sixteen," Gohan countered.  
  
It was my mother's s voice which ended the argument, "Eighteen."  
  
"No," Kakarrot said, turning to him mate, and reverting back to Saiyan. "That means that she'll find a mate at the end of that year! I don't want her to mate with a weakling. I'll-."  
  
"Then tell her she's not an elite before she leaves- she won't be able to mate fully then," my mother said calmly. How bizarre. I always wondered what they said- and now…I can hear? Strange…to strange.  
  
"Fine," Kakkarot growled in Japanese. "You'll have your year."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"By Vegetasai, I won't go back on my word," Kakarrot said, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
The scene disappeared, and another…completely different sight took its place.  
  
~  
  
Yeah, yeah I know- a bit longer then I usually do *shrugs* Don't get used to it- I'm just sorry it took so long to get this chapter out…again. Um…well I have to finish my research paper this weekend and I doubt my schedule will be as full as the last few weeks…though it might be *shrugs* who knows. Well…I hope this was good.  
  
It's just kinda annoying for me cuz it's been like six chapters and I'm still at the beginning!!!! Oh by the way- I think I've decided this is gonna be a P/V… I figured out how to do it…if I can remember;;; but no promises cuz I want to see where it goes. Heehee ^^  
  
The last chapter- I made it seem like it was going to kinda be a T/P, but it probably won't be- I like bizarre pairings, and although T/P is kinda bizarre- too many people do it for my comfort.  
  
Anyway the Uubu comment- I'm still thinking on that one…maybe *evil grin* None of the "bad guys" have come yet…besides Vegeta;;; So…just wait for them I guess *Shrugs* I'm thinking- Nappa and Raditz come first and go from there? I'm not sure…  
  
~  
  
Anyways- Thanks to:  
  
Z  
  
poor Panny!!!!!!!! So this is going to be Geta and Pan??...cool, I can live with that^.^ seems like its going to be T/P at the moment, but I guess it would be really nice if they became good friends^.^ You have a Kimono??!!?! thats so unfair!!!!!! I want one!!!!!!!! and nice...black and white one with Dragons on it^.~...ANYWAY! Great chapter^.~ Loved it^.^ update soon!  
  
Z  
  
- yeah ^^ I LOVE my kimono *hugs it fiercly* um…riiight;;; well I think a black and white one with dragons would be really really really really really really really really cool… ^^ but mines red with swans??? My Korean friend looked at it and was like 'this is korean' but I got it at a Japanese shop… go figure… *rolls eyes* hm…well Pan and Trunks- I'm not sure what's gonna go on between them…I don't like planning stuff out (if u can tell *rolls eyes*) so I dunno- I know what's gonna happen eventually though *grins* um…still not sure about the pairing;;;; (hehee wrote kinda a lot about the kimono didn't I???;;;;)-  
  
Brianna-  
  
Yeah!!!!!! Pan fought Trunks and is standing!!!! Wow...! I can't wait for the next chapter.. I love your story.. Please update soon!!! Oh, is this a t/p or a v/p because I remember seeing this story as a v/p and I was just wondering if that changed?  
  
-heehee… um… probably not going to be a t/p… even though it DID sound like that for a minute;;;; I did that on purpose but I'm not sure why;;; (if that makes any sense…) It's probably going to end up being v/p- I just figured out how to do it in the last chapter…cuz he's mated with Bulma fully- so it doesn't work really… kinda…;;; but I figured out how to fix that;;; um…I'm making no sense aren't I??? *winces*-  
  
caged bird-  
  
hmm, i don't know what i'd call that. i guess it would be a merger of an advertisement slogan and my messed up little mind.  
  
poor Pan! life kinda sucks for her (and the rest of the saiyan females). why did her dad allow her to be taken away in the first place? it seems that her ideas have been kinda warped or something and now she actually respects Vegeta and Trunks just because they have royal titles. poor girl.  
  
i like the invention of the saiyan culture that you've done throughout; there is so much room that A. Toriyama gave in that aspect that so many authors don't take advantage of besides the oh-so-popular bonding.  
  
ah well.  
  
and i really don't mind when you update. i'll just have to reread bits of it to get an idea of the story before reading the new chapter.  
  
bye  
  
:)  
  
- ^^ I like ur 'advertisement slogan merged with ur 'messed' up mind' thing…^^ yeah I wouldn't wanna be a Saiyan female on Vegetasei…kinda scary really… I think I got that idea from history class- my teacher said something about having more guys then girls being a good thing for girls- cuz they have a chose…and I wanted to prove her wrong??? I dunno;;;; But things are a LOT better for Pan on Earth then they would be if Vegetasei still existed…;;; Right- well she also has to be kinda respectful…considering her background and how her grandfather brought her up… That AND she can treat Trunks as an equal now ^^ heeheehee.. *evil grin* But I have a question did Toriyama think up the bonding or did some random people??? Just a question…I'm not really sure…?;;; Oh well…that was probably a dumb question;;;; but THANK-YOU!!!!!!!! ^^-  
  
YUE'S LOVER-  
  
*clapping furiously* fabulous, bravo bravo. I can't wait for the next chapter!!!  
  
-*blushes* well… heehee thanks *rubs back of head* I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one…heehee ^^-  
  
~  
  
PS- The button at the bottom of the page has grown restless- you MUST REVIEW!!!!!! I don't wanna know what he does when he's upset… *cringes*  
  
~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping With Pan

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: Shopping With Pan (I promise you- this time there will be shopping- not the whole shopping, but shopping ^^)  
  
Author: Evil Child ^^  
  
~  
  
AN: Haha…I was being kinda of evil in the last chapter by not really explaining what was going on to Gohan;;; poor Gohan…or not;;; Hm…  
  
Well let's see- I hope I'm not confusing you guys with the pairing;;; I changed it to P/V on the little character thing. Even if it doesn't turn out PV- It's gonna mostly be about Vegeta and Pan…'kay? Um..riiight;;; Well who knows- I might get creative along the way and write in a really weird pairing.  
  
I think I was on something when I wrote the ages though;;; Pan and Trunks the same age- Gokun and Bura? Goten and Marron (relatively)? I don't know what I was thinking- I wasn't gonna do those pairings;;; I don't think…*shrugs* Kinda scary actually…  
  
Um..let's see- one last thing- I changed the rating 'cuz I think that the topics and stuff are more then PG… I dunno *shrugs* I may start swearing if I'm in a particularly bad mood- who knows…  
  
Arg *stomach rumbles* I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO hungry!!!!;;;  
  
~  
  
~ Gohan (You were really waiting to figure out what happens to him weren't you??? *rolls eyes*~  
  
She was sitting there- staring. It was almost like talking to a wall…only marginally better, since she refused to say anything more then what was minimally required of her. I watched this scene unfold in wiry amusement.  
  
It wasn't that it was funny- no far from it. Nothing about this situation is funny. Nothing is when it comes to Pan. It's just that it's so ironic. At this time Videl and I still believed that we can reach her- that in a few years we'd have her to ourselves for a year…before either losing her again or regaining her forever. We thought we had a chance.  
  
A slim one yes- but still a chance.  
  
The scene disappeared and I saw my father sitting in front of a small pool on Kami's lookout. He was…peering into it, and with I jolt I realized that he was staring at me…where I am now. But…how is that possible?  
  
I can take these flashbacks…but seeing the present? No. This has to be a dream.  
  
"I don't understand," Kakarrot said in a soft but firm tone. The rustling of the shifting of a cape drew me to the being peering over my father's shoulder. "His hair flickered yellow- but then he…fainted. It doesn't make any sense…Me taking his daughter away- the chance of ever reclaiming her away should have thrown him over the edge. You said that he would go Super!"  
  
The being shifted, his long black cape moving as one with him. I couldn't see his features- I couldn't even tell if there was anything there besides the cape. Strange. What is going on?  
  
"I know," It lifted his hand up slightly to wave away my father's accusations. It's cloak fell down in this one fluid motion, exposing a charred looking hand. "I misinterpreted-."  
  
"I don't care!" My father growled angrily. "I want him to go Super! He's of no use to us right now!"  
  
"Everything that can pull a breath of air into their lungs can be of use to us," The being in the cloak said calmly. "But I will work on it. He wasn't far from it- he just needs a bigger push."  
  
"Hm. Go then," My father growled. "I'll focus on the new 'threat'. Nappa and Raditz should be arriving here soon."  
  
Nappa and…Raditz? Who are those people? But before I could hear more, the scene slowly faded away again and something totally different appeared. Pan was standing in front of me, her hair a spiky silvery red. Smirking, she crossed her arms and spoke to me.  
  
"Grandpa has found use of you father- I don't think you want to blow it…again," She said her smile turning genuine. "Train- try to unleash the energy you felt before you passed out. And always remember that it's easier to pass the barriers of time then to find what's hidden deep inside you."  
  
Without hesitation I reached out to try and touch her- see if she's real, but she only smiled and stepped backwards- out of reach. She called me…father. Of course she said that all the time- but never with warmth or love in her voice…never how I wanted to hear it from her. But here she stood- still just out of reach.  
  
~ Um…riiight;;; Heehee…I'm not gonna explain what that just was- your gonna have to wait ;p… anyway let's go back to Bura~  
  
"Well this is it," I smiled broadly, waving my hand around in the air to emphasize my point. "DO you like it?"  
  
"…I haven't seen anything yet," Pan said, looking at me oddly.  
  
"Fair enough," I smirked. "Well…mom gave me a credit card, so I can buy you whatever you want. I don't think you need more then a few outfits though, and maybe a dress for tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"My mom invited your parents and some friends over for dinner," I said, frowning a little. "Come to think of it…I need a new dress too. Oh well- we'll get them later. Let's go into a few stores first."  
  
Pan stared at me expectantly. It's strange…talking to her. Sometimes she seems almost normal, but most of the time she acts socially challenged- she probably really doesn't know what to say or how to act around me…or anyone else for that matter.  
  
I can't really blame her though since she probably grew up without any friends or anyone to talk to except her Grandfather. I know Marron's around her a lot, but she's such a goody-goody that she wouldn't talk to Pan as if she were an actual person.  
  
"Um…let's go in there," I pointed towards a cute looking shop, that I absolutely loved. She nodded, and followed me into the shop. I saw Pan looking around in calculated wonder, and smiled to myself. She's almost normal…but definitely not.  
  
"Why is the material shaped like that?" She asked, pointing to the all of the clothes that hung from the wall and then swiveling to point at the ones on the racks. I allowed myself to let out a small laugh. Material?  
  
"Silly! They're already made!" I said. But Pan's attention wasn't on my anymore, she was looking at one of the shirts nearest to us in horror. It was a light pink tank top, only it had one sleep still attached somehow to it, and skillfully cut holes were across it.  
  
"They ruined it!" Pan said, anger evident her voice.  
  
"No, no!" I shook my head in amusement. "It's a style. Look- do you want to try it on? I bet it will look good on you. Since you're eighteen you can have my brother bring you to a club if you want."  
  
"A…club?" Pan asked quizzingly, taking her eyes off of the offending shirt. "Why would I want to see a club?"  
  
I laughed again, "Not that kind of club- it's a building where people go and dance. You should definitely go to one before you leave. I'm sure you love it."  
  
"You want me to try this on?" She asked, uncertainty flickering in her eyes as she stared at the shirt. I smiled and nodded, but before I could point her out the dressing room she began to untie her gi.  
  
"NO!" I shouted, making a couple of the customers whirl their heads to stare at me. Pan looked at me, surprised. "Gomen- it's just that you're supposed to change in a dressing room- back there. Hold on- let's get you some more clothes and then I'll show you."  
  
"Okay," She said calmly, tying her gi back up. No harm done, I tried to calm myself. Upon leaving the store I managed to buy her two stunning outfits that matched her dark, silent beauty perfectly. Although she seemed to be leaning towards the more baggier clothes, I managed to force her to pick out outfits that would make heads turn.  
  
Of course she could care less what I buy for her- which is a good thing I suppose. It left more room for me to create a new style for her- a somewhat more baggy, but definitely nice style. None of the clothes were anything I would wear of course- but that's why it was her style, not mine.  
  
When we reached a formal dress store I debated silently with myself. Then, "Let's go in here Pan- we need to get you a dress for tonight…me too."  
  
~  
  
Um…that was a bit odd, ne? Let's see…I kinda feel bad 'cuz this is a short chapter (sorta)…oh well. Um…well Gohan's randomly seeing Pan and Kakarrot…in the present? Future? Weird, ne?  
  
And Pan's letting Bura dress her…I think I find that weird because I was watching Vampire Princess Miyu last night…;;; There was this guy taking humans, freezing them in time, and then dressing them;;;; it was weird… Why am I telling you that??? *rolls eyes*  
  
Well I Raditz and Nappa are coming…I wonder what they'll do… *looks around innocently*  
  
~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Brianna-  
  
Did Gohan go Super, is that why he passed out?? I wonder what is going to happen at Shopping/School?? I hope you update soon, PLEASE!!!  
  
- Um…;;;; Sorry about the tiny little cliff hanger… heehee *rubs back of head* Um… I hope this chapter answered your questions ^^ and I plan to get another chapter out tomorrow if I can…^^-  
  
Veresti-Vix,we will remember u-  
  
Sorry! You're email telling me that this chapter was out must have gotten lost! I didn't even know that chapter five was out, so please except my apology for not reviewing, especially since I love this fic! Well, since you've got chapter six already done, I won't bother you... yet!  
  
Love,  
  
Veresti  
  
- haha- that's okay- sorry…I don't know what happened to the email thing, because I KNOW I emailed you…;;;; heehee *blushes* my fic loves you too ^^ I just can't believe I'm on chapter 7 and I haven't grown bored of this story…probably since I'm not exactly sure what's happening;;; ^^ but that's okay…I think…;;;;-  
  
*grins* Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one... *smirks evilly* And just insure that you don't... I'll sing the second most evil song in the universe- yes, that's right. The Lamb Chops sing a long!! *begins to sing off key* This is the song, this is the song, this is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people, starting singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song, this is the song, this is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends... *continues to sing it over and over*  
  
- *groans and covers ears* I can take humming- I can take tapping- I can take just about anything. But NOT the land chop sing along song!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *cringes and falls on the floor twitching* STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Syaoran's Blossom-  
  
*twiddles thumbs* Umm... you know about the coupling??? Well... I was wondering if it could be... Uubu and Pan because 1) Bulma and Vegeta should stay together, FAITHFULLY (no offense, I like V/P sometimes but... you know...) 2) Uubu deserves to be brought into the light. Have you noticed that in the character scroll down that there is NO Uubu? 3) The two would make a cute couple. So... please just think about it...  
  
Anyways, back to my comments on your story...  
  
I LUV IT!!! It's soo... wonderful *sighs in bliss* It's also VERY realistic!!! Next chappie!!!!!  
  
- No Uubu on the character scroll?????? *freaks out* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Poor Uubu!!! *shakes head* poor guy! Hm…now I'm really considering Uubu and Pan… I understand why you don't want me to do V/P… It's kinda weird… I think if I do it the way I'm thinking then Bulma will get really pissed… and I don't think that Pan will agree with it;;; so I don't know… The only reason I haven't down Uubu and Pan before is that I really don't know his personality… Pan, Trunks, Marron, Bura, and Goten are easy cuz so many people write about them…maybe I should do some research;;; I don't know…alls I can say is maybe- I mean I haven't even decided how old he's gonna be when I bring him into the fanfic ^^ (I am planning on giving him a role in this fanfic…I just don't know what yet…;;;)  
  
Heehee and thanks about the realistic comment too ^^ That means a lot to me…and I will consider Uubu and Pan, 'kays??? ^^-  
  
TrunkyGirly  
  
Wow! You have no idea how cool this story is!! I'm going to add it to may fave list right now!!  
  
- heehee *blushes and rubs back of head* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! ^^ *still rubbing back of head*-  
  
~  
  
PS- The button and the bottom of the page loves it when you click on it ^^;;;;;  
  
~ 


	8. Chapter 8: Furious Vegeta

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: Furious Vegeta  
  
Author: Evil Child  
  
~  
  
AN: I figured out who the cloaked figure is ^^ and I'm not telling ;p… *hums innocently*  
  
~  
  
~Okays I'm starting out with Pan…'kays? Good ^.~ ~  
  
We exited the mall loaded down with packages. I was still amazed that Bura had gotten all of these clothes for me and only one measly dress for herself- and then insisted on carrying a lot of the packages! I didn't even have this many clothes at the palace!  
  
"You probably had this day planned before…" I let the sentence hang in the air unnaturally and to my surprise the girl next to me giggled. She's never ceased to amaze me yet. "I'm not the best company…"  
  
Still giggling she said, "Any excuse to go to the mall is as good as any for me! Anyways, don't be so hard on yourself! Your not so bad if you act like yourself a bit more!"  
  
Myself? But…what does she mean? There's no particular way I'm supposed to act? They won't…yell at me? I laughed at the absurdity of my reaction to Bura's comment. Of course I should just act myself- this isn't Vegetasei!  
  
"If you say so," I said, grinning a bit. She grinned back.  
  
"Well…let's go then. My car's…"  
  
"Right there," I said pointing to the red convertible. Only…my father was standing by it and he looked…well a mess. His short spiky black hair was rumpled and traces of blood could be found in it. The gi he wore was torn in a few traces, but there didn't seem to be any wounds. All in all it looked like he had just fallen a hundred feet or so from the sky and run over by a truck.  
  
None of that was what made my heart jump to my throat- I didn't care if he was hurt. After all he had more Saiyan blood in him then me, which ultimately means that he heals in the matter of seconds.  
  
It was his eyes that caught my attention- they were wild in fear. Something important happened. And although I didn't care much for him as a person- or bond and father and daughter forced me to be concerned with his well-being.  
  
"Is that Gohan?" Bura asked, her voice tingling in surprise. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
I didn't reply to her question, instead I walked calmly over to him, Bura at my heels. He didn't even wait for me to put all of the bags down before he grabbed my by my shoulders and shook me urgently. It was almost as if he had forgotten how to speak.  
  
"Father, as much as I love you shaking me, I'm afraid I'll have to force you to stop," I said calmly, waiting for a split second- giving him a chance to calm down and let go of me- before pushing him away. We stared at each other for a moment- he in wonder, and me in resentment. What's wrong with him?  
  
Slowly, silently, he reached a shaky hand out and touched my long black raven colored hair, and although my mind was screaming to push him away from me, I allowed him to touch it for a moment. After a few moments of silence he spoke.  
  
"You…you…it doesn't turn red…doesn't turn red?" He asked, his breath short and shallow. It was almost if he had too much wine or beer…but he seemed sane enough.  
  
"Not that I know of," I said, a small smirk on my face. "I think you just had a bad dream father- why don't we take you home to sleep a little more?"  
  
"Yeah Gohan-san," Bura said smoothly, her smile plastered on her face. "I don't mind driving you home- in fact why don't we bring you to my house…? Videl-San will meet us there."  
  
"…Bad dream?" He echoed, allowing me to pull him into the car. "No. Father was in it- he wants me to 'go Super' and Pan told me that time-."  
  
He continued to babble to himself all the way to Bulma's house. Neither Bura or I could make any sense out of him, and both of us secretly worried that whatever happened to him had somehow damaged him brain- the one thing I wasn't sure if Saiyans could regenerate quickly.  
  
~ Vegeta (Heehee… ^.~)~  
  
I growled under my breath and powered up as far as I could go- putting on a new burst of speed before attacking my invisible foe with new vigor. She can't be… I can't be ruined by a girl…a female Saiyan…no…impossible!  
  
I continued my attack, envisioning the girl as my imaginary foe, and smirking when I saw in my mind her bloodied body. Suddenly, she powered up, a smirk on her face- and I frowned. I had the upper hand- she was just…well- imaginary. How can she…?  
  
Without warning, my body began to feel short sharp aches- as if the girl really was beating me to a pulp. I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth and panicked. She's only imaginary- there's no real opponent…! What's wrong with me!?  
  
Impact. I turned around and saw a tree, and freaked out. That…wasn't there before…?! No… this was a clearing- why am I in a forest? No…! Impossible! My body spasmed uncontrollably and I fell to the ground in a heap, feeling as if I had just been through the beating of my life.  
  
Uncontrollable rage filled me, and I drew myself up using some unknown power that had since now lay dormant in my body- waiting for such a chance like this to bottle up inside. But instead of letting it take over, I merely stood back up and spat on the ground, a little alarmed when I realized that it was blood not spit that was now soaking into the soil.  
  
"Show yourself- coward!" I screamed, whirling around in search of the intruder. Searching for a ki, my eyes roamed through the sky, seemingly absentmindedly, but really I was on the highest alert. Growling lowly, I managed to detect a faint ki which disappeared in an instant.  
  
The little coward ran away!  
  
Rage filled me again and I shot into the air, knowing that whoever had intruded on my solitude was long gone. I reached Kami's Lookout in a matter of seconds, and landed. My usual gracefulness was gone and I stumbled into the palace and promptly fell down at the feet of Kakarrot himself.  
  
"You should have told me if you wanted to honor me Vegeta," Kakarrot said, his voice filled with mild amusement. I felt another presence turn to leave and I dismissed whoever it was as inconsequential- probably a slave.  
  
"Is she stronger then me?" The question came out before I could stop it. In fact- I wasn't exactly sure why I had flown here…what was the point? I could just challenge her in the morning and find out then. There was no reason to be here.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Kakarrot sighed. "I kept the knowledge that she's an elite from her, because I don't want her mating fully at this time- especially not with an Earthling. It's just that I agreed to this year…because of my mate."  
  
"I figured," I said, standing back up shakily. Kakarrot not moving to help me showed that he respected me as an equal- someone he should not make allowances for. I drew myself up to my full height, and turned to leave. "I came to warn you about a new enemy."  
  
"I already know," Kakarrot said. "Two Saiyans- Nappa your childhood caretaker and Raditz- my brother are coming to Earth for some unknown reason. They bring two other Saiyans with them, though their identity remains unknown other then one's a female and other a male."  
  
"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked, keeping the anger from my voice.  
  
"Right now- I saw what happened Vegeta," Kakarrot said calmly. "I'm not a god for nothing- Nappa attacked you. I suppose he wanted to see how strong you've gotten."  
  
His words stung, but I took them full force. In fact all of his words came down to tell mean one thing- I'm weak. Even if his actions say differently. So…he's babying me. Just as I thought- humoring me only because I'm his prince. Great.  
  
I left in a rage, not caring that the tiled floor on the Lookout swirled violently behind me, adding to my vengeful look. I went back to where I had been before the unknown attack- to show whoever- if it really was Nappa- had attacked me that I wouldn't retreat like they had.  
  
I am the prince of all Saiyans and I refuse to lose to anyone. If I find out who did this then they're so dead. He just took me by surprise…that's all- nothing more. I'll get him next time.  
  
~ This is gonna be in third person, cuz…well that way I can be eviler ^^~  
  
"He didn't turn Super either," Kakarrot said, growling lowly under his breath as he turned to the figure in the black cloak. "You've failed me twice."  
  
"Vegeta has a stubborn side to him- he was taught to remain calm and collected at all times," The being said quietly, no emotion held in his voice whatsoever. "He'll turn tomorrow- in order to keep his dignity when he's fighting with Pan. This…was just a little push in that direction."  
  
Silence and then, "What about Gohan?"  
  
"He's too Earthling right now."  
  
"I need him to be a Super Saiyan," Kakarrot said, not taking this excuse.  
  
"I was told that he made his first journey through time- isn't that enough for now?" He asked.  
  
"Pan brought him to her!" Kakarrot snapped irritably. "And I need him a Super Saiyan. He's of no use to me right now! You were supposed to remember what it took-."  
  
"Is that why you're sending us with Raditz and Nappa?"  
  
Kakarrot started, and then smirked. "I want both of you to look unidentifiable by tomorrow and then I'll introduce you to the two Saiyans- ."  
  
"We're already acquainted with them," The dark figure said airily.  
  
"Yes but they're not acquainted with you yet…are they?" Kakarrot growled. "Anyway I'll tell you what to do when they arrive."  
  
~  
  
Okay…so what did you think??? I'm getting eviler…I think. Heehee.. I just got a new idea… ^^ This is sooooo much fun… And no Nappa isn't strong enough to do that to Vegeta *rolls eyes* Maybe I shouldn't have told you that…;;;;  
  
Hm…people this story is still at the beginning (which is really frustrating me…grrr) so don't just assume the Pan will end up with Trunks or Vegeta. She's definitely not going to end up with Trunks!!!!!! Not that I don't love him or anything;;; But remember that- I'm still bringing in a bunch of people. For all I know she may end up with Nappa!!! (ew…gross!!!) But I'm planning to make this V/P for now- 'kays? *grumbles*  
  
Anyway *glomps reviewers* On to more important matters ^^…;;;  
  
~  
  
TrunkyGirly-  
  
*TG points to her name at the bottem of the screen* LOOKIE! Lookie! She did a little thankie thingy! I feel so wanted *swoon*.  
  
Also, just for the record, I have a thing for P/V's. You so have to make this a P/V!! Check out Klara_In_Flares work and Android Eightteen. They do great P/V's, only not in the A/U sense of your, Pan's so indireffernt in this which is what makes it so totally unique  
  
- ^^ I like being unique *holds up peace sign* or…not;;; Heehee…yeah I'm planning on doing P/V right now- though it could take a while…a long while;;; *rubs back of head* I plan to have them spar within the next few chapters- I have it all planned out ^_________^;;;; heeheehee *evil laughter* Oh yeah- and I think I've read something of both of those authors, but I definitely plan to check out their V/Ps ^^… THANKS!!!!-  
  
Z  
  
Good chapter^.^ please update soon, sorry such short review, I smell like old people and NEED to go and wash the horrible musk OFF! ...dont ask^.^0  
  
thanks for another great chapter  
  
Z  
  
-Old people, huh? Hm… *rubs chin* I can see why you'd wanna go wash their smell off ^^;;; Heehee…um…don't apologize, any review is a good review ^^ *glomps Z* THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (And get the next chapter out in the story I reviewed- it really was good ^^)-  
  
Brianna-  
  
A Cliffy... NOOO!!!!!!! I hope you update soon.... PLEASE!!!! I can't wait to read it... MORE!!!!  
  
-Haha gomen. I didn't really mean for it to be a cliffy ^^..;;; Maybe I should actually try to do one…or not…;;;; Hm…I hope you like this chapter ^^-  
  
Veresti-Vix,we will remember u-  
  
Grrr! If this doesn't turn out where V/P are a couple, I'll-I'll sing the most evil song in the universe the Barney song! I'll do all sorts of mean things like that! ^_^() *hopefully* You're scared now, right?  
  
NO! Please! I beg you don't make this a boring T/P! *in a dry British accent* They are so dreadfully common! *expression falls and turns sad* If V/P isn't the couple, I'll cry! I'm not joking! Do you like making me cry? I assure you that it's something that very few are able to do, but you will if this isn't V/P...  
  
Great chapter. And just to generally bother you until you give me what I want, I'm gonna drop books repeatedly whenever you're resting AND I'm gonna scratch my finger nails against a chalk board... *grins smuggly* Let's see how long you can withstand that. *begins to scratch finger nails against black board*  
  
- Scratch…your nails on a black board??? *Moans* oh the humanity (heehee I like that expression ^^)!!! Hm… I'm just wondering but why do you think I'm gonna change it to a t/p??? Am I really making it sound that way??? Hm…maybe it's just because I'm planning to create conflict ^^ or…not;;;  
  
Don't cry! Seriously whatever happens or whatever I hint is going to happen- remember that I said that I would NEVER make this into a T/P… I might not do V/P though- I'm going to see how it goes- okays? Pan deserves a choice!!! I don't wanna force it on her;;;; And of course it depends how much of an ass-hole Vegeta wants to be too (big baby ;p)…;;; riiiight;;;  
  
BTW…my sister read this review yesterday and laughed when you said the barney song- THEN she actually started singing it just to annoy me…;;; I hope u're happy ;p grrr…  
  
PS- Write more to your stories- especially the one Marron and Yamcha are possibly getting together on- the one they're planning to go into space for a year? PLEASE WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
DR. SQUEE-  
  
I love the concept of a V/P fic here, but so far it looks a lot like a T/P...either pairing is the best...excpet those that are V/P/T, those are just plain weird.........But I love your story so far...update soon!! Please!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
^_^;  
  
Later!  
  
-Heehee… V/T/P… maybe… ^^ Or not…;;; I'd never be able to pull that off;;; Heehee… and as I said to Veresti it's definitely not going to be a T/P *shudders* those are nice to read, but Trunks scares me…;;; Thanks!!! (I love ur stories too ^^…Seriously!!!)-  
  
~  
  
PS- The button at the bottom of the page loves it when people click on him…it's better then the consequences if you don't. (Seriously- I'm not joking it's getting really upset!!! Ever wonder why it's purple???)  
  
~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Lower-Levels

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: Lower-Levels  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
~  
  
AN: Gomen about the delay mina! Wow! 50 reviews…hm…that's a lot;;; ^^ Thanks guys!!!! Yeah- um…I'm thinking about doing a 50 review special… maybe I'll get to 100 (or the fanfiction will get??? I dunno how to phrase that)..eventually;;; perhaps when I'm on chapter like a million…;;; But I think I wanna done- just to see why everyone's been doing them lately ^^…;;; Or maybe not…;;; Depends.  
  
I probably won't get a chapter out until Saturday. Things are messed up at school and I was sent to my room because my parents are mad at me;;; That's why I'm writing fanfiction ^^;;; Of course I was going to start this chapter tonight anyway… *Shrugs*  
  
~  
  
~ Nappa (I'm trying to figure out his personality;;; Sorry if it's not very good…;;;)~  
  
One more day. That's all that's needed until I'm reunited with my prince….and can get rid of this weakling. Both weaklings. I smirked slightly, trying to imagine Freiza's face when Prince Vegeta will storm into the throne room without warning- vengeful and out to kill. Yes. Frieza will die easily- especially if Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan.  
  
With a satisfied smirk, I laid back onto the grass, arranging myself for a short blissful sleep. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, I used a lot of energy during the last battle. I'd never admit it to anyone of course- let alone my traveling 'companion' Raditz.  
  
Out of all the millions of Saiyans that used to thrive in this galaxy…only four are known to have survived. Our prince, me, Raditz, and his brother. But soon we will have out revenge!  
  
"Nappa," A harsh voice warned me and I jumped to my feet in an instant. Raditz bent his head slightly in sign of respect- no matter what an elite always towers over the lower-levels- even if they have to crawl on their hands and knees to show their lower station.  
  
In fact that was often the case- even in our separate levels we have ranks…everyone on Vegetasei had to worry about where they placed in society- they had to know both the name and face of everyone above them so that they would know both how to act and talk to their peers.  
  
Most elites grow up to be tall, and if they don't, then their hair makes up for their height. Every Saiyan body knew exactly what's his or her place was in our society...I should say did. All in all it was perfect- total bliss. Of course being one of the tallest on the planet was something that made me special too…it meant that I didn't have to bend down at all- I could be proud of my height.  
  
"I finished running the diagnostic- this planet has been fully cleared," Raditz said, his head still bent, but his voice strong and steady…raspier then ever. I frowned. Why isn't there any respect in his voice?  
  
"Good," I said, still frowning. "Where's the next planet?"  
  
We had, by luck, been given an assignment to clear all of the planets in this sector. Although we didn't fear Frieza- what he would do to us when he found out our real mission, I had decided to keep our quest to find any of the living members of the Royal Family to ourselves. When we made sure that Vegeta was really on this planet, then we will go back and destroy Frieza…together.  
  
"Earth- the same planet Prince Vegeta is on."  
  
I growled lowly in warning when Raditz said this. We had supposedly found where Vegeta was before…many times, but whenever we went to search the planet we found a mere article of clothing or something of the like. There was always something obviously Saiyan and on any planets I heard he was on before.  
  
"How long will it be before we're there?" I asked quietly…urgently. I had a feeling this time that we would find him- this planet would be different from the others.  
  
"By tomorrow mid-day if we leave right now," Raditz said. Nodding in acknowledgement, I stood up and walked to the pod- Raditz at my heels.  
  
~  
  
AN: GOMEN!!!! -.-+++ That was REALLY bad- it sounded more like Pan with actual emotions in her voice then Nappa the demented retard;;;; No offense to anyone who likes NAPPA!!! -_-;; Um…;;; Raditz was kinda in character though…right??? Oh well…I know I can get him back into character at least…but Nappa? He seems…too smart…;;; Oh well- gomen…  
  
~  
  
~ Bulma *shudders* I wonder how bad this is gonna turn out to be;;;~  
  
It was six o'clock- Videl, Krillin, Marron, Goten, 18, Gokun, and Trunks were all gathered in my living room, talking in light tones about experiences they had in the last few weeks. But there was no sign of Gohan, Pan, Bura, or Vegeta…not that I actual expected Vegeta to show up.  
  
One can only hope that he'll learn to grow up…eventually.  
  
I tried to focus on the conversation- Krillin was in the middle of telling a funny story about what happened to him at a golf course. It had been his first time golfing, and he had not only used too much strength, but had thrown the golf club (AN: Not sure if that's right;;;) a few miles away.  
  
As much as I loved being the heart of a party- the best host, I something was nagging me at the back of my mind as I joined in with the light laughter. It was almost as if…something was wrong with Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma?" Videl was looking at me worriedly, asking me with her eyes if I'm all right. I mouthed back that I was fined before standing up abruptly ending all conversation.  
  
"Considering the fact that we've been here for an hour already and neither Bura, Pan, Gohan, or Vegeta are in sight- I suggest that we move into the dinner room and eat before the remaining Saiyans present die from starvation," I smiled, but my eyes weren't full of their usual sparkle. There was light laughter as everyone followed me into the dining room.  
  
(AN: For all the Uubuu fans out there- I'm not forgetting about him…none of the bad guys came- remember?- So he can't be there…yet. Marron's just randomly alive…I'll explain later…;;; Kays? Good ^^)  
  
"It's nice to be waited on for once," Marron said, a large smile on her face, when hired servants filed silently into the room, placing platters full of different assortments of food on the table.  
  
(AN: Excuse me if I don't go into detail- my stomach just rumbled at the thought of food… *rubs stomach* And I'm too afraid of me parents to go downstairs… v.v;;;)  
  
Suddenly the front door burst open, a frantic Bura practically running into the dining room. "Mom! There's something wrong with Gohan!"  
  
~ No- I'm not leaving you there…don't worry ^^..;; Just switching views back to Pan…;;;~  
  
"-coming! I swear! Help! Someone- save us! Vegeta dead," Gohan's eyes were wide in fright, and I had to power up to my full potential to hold him relatively still. He seemed to be seeing something…a vision perhaps? No…he can't see the future. So…what's wrong with him? "Gotta help Panny!!! Bond making her weak…can't. Let. Her. DIE!!!!!"  
  
He had been like this in the car, but it still took me by surprise when he started to thrash around- his eyes glazed over, but somehow still seeing. Never in a million years would I expect him…to well go mental! What exactly happened to him?  
  
"Pan?! What's wrong what happened?" Vegeta's mate was jogging towards us. I gritted my teeth, the effort of holding my father back beginning to way on me. How could he possibly get this strong? He let out one high, ear- splitting scream of tortured rage, his hair flickering gold, before collapsing in my grip.  
  
"GOHAN!" Another scream, and a second later my mother was trying to pull on her fainted husband. I was about to push her away, but Vegeta's mate spoke first.  
  
"He only fainted Videl- let Pan carry him to the lab," Bulma said softly, but firmly. After a moment, Videl stood back up, her face calm and collected. "He'll be alright…Go inside and eat."  
  
"Come on sister," The man who liked like almost an exact replica of my grandfather…the man who goes by the name Goten placed a caring arm around my mother's shoulder before gently leading her back into the house. "My brother will be just fine."  
  
"Alright everyone- shows over," Vegeta's mate said, suddenly taking charge. "Bura- why don't you take over for a little while? I'm not sure how long this is going to take."  
  
Bura nodded, shooting one last worried glance at Gohan, before suddenly taking control of the small group of people. Everyone followed her back inside except for Marron. She stayed long enough to ask me if I needed her, and I quickly dismissed her.  
  
"Go have fun with your friends," I said, before picking up my limp father and following Vegeta's mate into her lab. She had already gone in, so I followed, closing the door behind me and staring in astonishment at the sight that greeted me.  
  
~  
  
Yeah I know- not a lot…and you still don't know what happened to Gohan;;; I did I pretty good job with Bulma though…didn't I??? Maybe not;;; Damn. I really can't do feminine girls!!! Grr-ness..;;; Hm… But I do appreciate all the reviews ^^;;; Maybe I'll write another chapter tomorrow…I'm not sure though;;; Hm…maybe I'll sneak downstairs right now and get something to eat ^^ (and post this;;;) FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;;;;; or not…;;;  
  
~ ^^ ~  
  
I love reviews…  
  
~  
  
Just…err keep in mind that I was extremely weird when I wrote the 'thanks' part;;;; I was hyper and my mom gave me some medicine that I reacted EXTREMELY weirdly too;;; Just ask ShadeKnight, or read her reviews;;; I'm ashamed of them!!!;;;;  
  
Owie!!! I just slammed my finger in a door…and then freaked out and pulled it out while slamming the door closed instead of just stopping and opening the door;;; crap.. Stupid medicine…;;; (I just took it again by the way;;;) Um… well here goes:  
  
~;;;;;;;;  
  
ShadeKnight-  
  
This is really really good. I like how broght Sayin tradition to the table. That was cool well I'm off to read the next chapter.  
  
Shade  
  
- heehee;;; THANKS!!! I get kinda creative with the Saiyan culture in both of my PV stories;;; not sure why that is…but hey go figure *shrugs and then blushes* but I'm glad you like it ^^ heehee…-  
  
Right after some one reviews it can take up to a day to post under the review section, depending on how slow fanfiction is moving that day. This is a really good story so far and I'm going to the next chapter.  
  
- heehee thanks *rubs back of head* I'm glad someone's reading my pointless ranting ^^ but yeah;;; I review one story and it doesn't show up, then I review a different story and I see it right away, but when I go back to the first story my review still hadn't shown up;;; yeah- ff.net just hates me… at least I think that's what happened…;;; and I just put all of that in the present tense;;; oh well ^^ Thanks though- I'll keep that in mind for later on ^_~ -  
  
P/V perhaps but I still can't tell.I do like the fact that Goku moves out of his tipical role as the "good guy" and plays a role more suited to Vegeta. Keep up the awesome job.  
  
  
  
Shade  
  
- Haha- yeah Gokou isn't Gokou;;; He's Kakkoratt 'cuz I'm an idiot and can't write Gokou…plus his personality is just too cool as Kakkoratt ^^ (even if I spell his name a million different ways 'cuz I'm not sure how it's spelled;;;) Yeah I think I made Vegeta a little out of character in this fanfiction;;; poor Veggie-Chan (or maybe I should say poor me;;;) Oh yeah- I'm having problems getting Vegeta and Pan to cooperate to make this V/P… after the spar I'm gonna work really hard to fix that;;;-  
  
Huuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm.Ok I can't do that for to long or I get a head ache myself. This is really good I can see a lot of orginal idea's in your story great story.  
  
  
  
Shade  
  
- THANKS!!!!!!!! I LOVE being original *if you can't tell *rolls eyes* Of course my friends at lunch think I'm insane…especially with my other PV fic *shudders* I tried forgetting about that one, but randomly read most of it again last night as if I were reading it for the first time (on ff.net..;;;) and then called myself a crackhead cuz I don't really think that makes sense at all… I should remember what happened…shouldn't I??? v.v;;; Wait…now I'm babbling again aren't I??? oopsie!!!;;; Yeah and about the head ache thing- HUMMING is annoying, but I think talking like a preps even worse *shudders*-  
  
your review button bit my hand, what the hell. I reviewed all the other chapter but this thime it bit me dam button. So Pan an Elite, and she doesn't know it, well this should be intresting.  
  
  
  
Shade  
  
-Hm…I don't know what it's problem is *slaps button, who backs up whimpering* It does that sometimes…SORRY!!;;; I've been training him not to randomly lash out at people…or hurt people who deserve it *glares at readers who don't review* But since I'm…uh…holding him back from hurting anyone, he's gotten a BIT tempermental… SORRY!!! Heehee…I have BIG plans for the elite thing…only not;;; I barely have any plans at all;;;-  
  
I rember wathing that epsiode of Vampire princess Miyu. Well ok, I've only seen two tapes but I can't find anymore.But anyways I humbley look forward to the next chapter.Till then  
  
  
  
Shade  
  
.....Cdp  
  
- About the Vampire Princess Miyu, I actually watched the second tape first and just recently watched the first one;;; They're so good *stars in eyes* Only…my mom watched some of them and thinks I'm on crack for actually liking them;;; There's no more then the first two??? NOOOO!!!!!! I was gonna BUY the third tape v.v;;; grr…-  
  
I don't care if it's a romance or not.It a good story. I would like it if you e-mail me when you get the next chapter out. Thanks  
  
  
  
Shade  
  
.....Cdp  
  
- THANKS!!! Heehee… I read the last part to edit it (yeah I'm a freak don't ask) and I was wondering what I was on when I wrote Vegeta and Gohan going insane;;; Scary…but I'm glad you like it ^^ Yeah- I'm kinda bad at romances- so I'm attempting to get better at them ^^ that's the whole point of writing on ff.net…isn't it??? Or not..;;; That's why I'm trying different viewpoints… I think I have Pan's personality down (that type…) but I'm working on a more…uh…feminine personality;;;; scary;;; Marron is gonna be scary;;; I don't understand preppy people like her;;;; hm… rambling again aren't I? GOMEN!!! Uh…what does Cdp stand for??? *confused* and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ^^-  
  
TrunkyGirly  
  
Yay spelt backwards s yay! A P/V for me.... I mean us, I mean... oh well! I'm excided! ^_______________________________________^ (My smiles BIGGER! pttthh!)  
  
- *sweatdrop* 'spelt backwards s'???? Gomen nasai…but I don't know what u mean;;; Heehee- I'm glad you're excited ;p I am too… ^___________________________________________________________________________ ________^ (I think mines bigger now ;p) -  
  
tzusi  
  
omg i just found this story. too cool. i do have a suggestion-something that hasn't been done b4-how about pan/radditz? yea i know its wierd but it would be a first. personally i would rather it be pan/ubuu b/c those are so rare. neway write more soon,k?  
  
-Too cool??? Is that a…bad thing??? *looks around worriedly* hm… I'm glad you like it ^^ only… I don't think I could ever do pan and raditz…;;;; it is really weird- isn't he her great-uncle…;;; yeah maybe I'll do something with Pan/Uubuu- like make them almost get together and Vegeta gets pissed off or something *shrugs* who knows where this fanfiction will take me… I'm considering writing a different fanfiction… (or maybe this one… ^^) with princess snake and yamcha (or some other random character)…that would be weird. Why do they even have Princess Snake on the list???;;;;;-  
  
Pteska  
  
Great story!  
  
I hope you make it a P/V, I'd really like that.  
  
I love the way Kakarott is trying to push everybody over the edge.  
  
Keep it going!  
  
-Heehee… Kakarott…*burst out laughing* um…okay;;; that was weird… yeah people seem to like pv;;; maybe cuz everyone found it searching for pv;;;;; but…uh…THANKS FOR THE REVIEW (I think I better stop talking before I scare everyone;;;;)-  
  
Meiyume (meiyume@dbzmail.com)  
  
I DEMAND THIS BE A V/P!!!! onto the next chapter  
  
- You DEMAND… *stares at Meiyume consideringly* Um… maybe this is a good time to warn you that when I took a DBZ personality quiz I got Vegeta;;;;-  
  
AHH!! I DEMAND THAT THIS BE V/P!! K? GOOD! This is really good, you're very talented :)  
  
- *blushes* thanks ^^ At least some people think I'm talented ^^ everyone else just thinks I'm insane…and a bit slow;;;; Okay- a lot slow;;; but that's beside the point ^^ right???;;; THANKS FOR THE TWO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Veresti-Vix,we will remember u  
  
*smiles sadly* I dunno... it just seemed for a minute that you were gonna turn it into a T/P... *shrug* I just got the notion that you were going to turn it into one.  
  
Umm... Ec-chan? I hate to break it to you, but you are the one who controls if Vegeta's gonna be a total ass or not, so how about doing me a favor and make him agreeable enough to Pan to make this a P/V... or else I'm afraid I'll have to continue to bother you since you are god in the control of this fic.  
  
^_^() Umm... it seems like Gohan is going a little bit crazy...  
  
*eyes get as big as saucers* Two more Saiyans? Plus Radditz and Nappa? What kind of trouble are they gonna cause now?  
  
I always thought it was "Oh the inhumanity!" *shrug* Oh well... it doesn't really matter...  
  
Get the next chapter out or, like I'll like talk like a total like prep girl *shudders* Please update soon so I can stop! *gives puppy eyes* This is torturing me too! *continues to alternate between shuddering and talking like a prep girl*  
  
- Hm…well I asked this really really really really smart girl at my school if it's 'oh the humanity' or 'oh the inhumanity' and she said it depends but my parents (yes my parents *rolls eyes* who else am I gonna ask…my sister? No comment…;;;) and they said 'oh the inhumanity'  
  
So I guess I'm wrong;;;  
  
Hm… gomen about kinda making it sound like TP I think I'm uh…trying to confuse you?? Actually as stupid as I probably sound I really don't know what's gonna happen…;;; If I did then I'd get bored and there wouldn't be any point to writing it all down;;; It's just…uh how I am??? I dunno. I know I'm really really really weird;;;  
  
And Uh…about Vegeta… He IS a total ass…;;; and definitely NOT agreeable. No offense or anything;;; I'm just trying to keep him in character…though I'm not doing a very good job at it. Don't worry… I have it planned out so that some stuff actually happens between him and Pan…it's just that I'm not sure how I'm exactly gonna get them together- but I'll figure it out ^^  
  
YES! I am Lord of the Fic!!! ^^;;; *grins evilly*  
  
Um… *shudders* I can't stand it!!! Not only am I surrounded by preps all day at school…but I have to listen to you *cringes* talking like one…;;; That's just TOO scary!!! How do you manage to do something scarier and scarier every time you review??? *shudders* You'll stop now…won't you??? Please??????????????????-  
  
DR. SQUEE  
  
Poor Veggie-Chan...good for Pan....as for a V/P/T...I think you could pull it off, but I'd have to stop reading...^_^; ANYWAY!! So have you decided on which couple you're going to write yet? I agree with most of the reviewers on the whole T/P issue, they are getting rather repetitive...Update soon, will you? I wanna know what happens!!! PLEASE??!?!?!!?! Thanks for the email conformation...I love your picture...oh and your story!  
  
Peace!  
  
-Heehee *grins evilly* The monkey loves you too!!! But I won't tell her that you love her cuz the last time I did that she ran away;;; don't ask;;; you really don't wanna know… Um… anyways… Yeah TP is getting repetitive (have you ever noticed that they're initials stand for Toilet Paper??? Or…not;;; yeah…that can be taken on so many levels it isn't funny;;; kinda scary actually;;;) hm… I randomly email people who are signed in;;; even if they don't ask for it;;; It probably annoys most of them;;; oh well;;; (glad it doesn't annoy you ^^) And as for the V/P/T *shudders* those are kinda scary… I asked this girl at lunch if she's ever read a three-some (Star wars since she doesn't know any of the dbz character's names- Obi Wan/Anakin/Padme) and she got grossed out;;; oh… I was soooo hyper at lunch today- I scarred everyone;;; again;;; damn I'm rambling again;;; GOMEN!! Yeah;;; THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!! And I think I've decided on V/P.. though those are getting a little more common…I think…maybe not… I dunno I kinda still wanna do a really random pairing *grins* Maybe that's what Bura there for;;; or not;;;-  
  
Brianna  
  
YEAH!!!! You Updated!!!! I loved it, I hope this is a P/V, I love that couple, T/P is too over done... I wonder who the figure is.... PLEASE UPDATE SOON... I love the Chapter... ;)  
  
- Hm… everyone seems to agree on the TP thing… that's weird;;; heeehee… yeah I'm not giving enough hints on the figure am I??? I just don't wanna give it away;;; anyways THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Syaoran's Blossom  
  
AAH! The horrible button *laughs* Anyways, sorry I didn't review the last chapter! The stupid computer wasn't working! *pouts* Next chappie! U/P 4ever... though Uubu still needs to be introduced... anyways! Luv this chapter and da one before and da one before... *leaves while muttering* and da one before...  
  
-Haha!! Gomen- I DO have to bring Uubuu into the story- I'm working on figuring out how to give him a BIG part…hm… heehee ^^ thanks my fic loves u too ^^…;;; um…well…Uubuu- I WOULD do Pan and Uubuu but I think Veresti would kill me *shivers* I don't wanna know what she'd do to me…;;; but I can always do it anyway ^^ As for right now though I'm planning VP though;;; GOMEN!!!-  
  
~  
  
PS- The button has taken one casualty already;;; not death- but he bit Shadenight- and she reviewed almost all(if not all) of the chapters! Are you really willing to risk being bitten??? Or worse…? Consider that before reading this story and not reviewing!!! (even if you didn't like it!!!)  
  
~  
  
PPS- I'm thinking maybe Bura and Gohan;;; Or…not??? I dunno what do you guys think???  
  
~ 


	10. Chapter 10: The Continuity of Gohan’s In...

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: The Continuity of Gohan's Insanity (I seriously cannot think of a better title then that…;;; I mean look at the title of this story- what kind of title is kami's House???;;;)  
  
Author: EC-Chan ^^;;;  
  
~  
  
AN: Ah…*too ashamed to say anything*  
  
~  
  
~ Bulma… (Yes- I have- er had BIG plans for this chapter- I've forgotten them though;;; v.,v- Anyway I decided to make it Gohan/Bura…;;; Kays? I figure as long as I'm doing P/V…why not?;;;) ~  
  
I stared at the struggling boy, biting my lower lip and unconsciously tapping my foot in annoyance as I tried to piece together what had happened. Pan didn't seem to know either- she had told me that she found him by Bura's car…a mess and he had been babbling about her hair.  
  
It was strange- Pan had also told me that he should have been healed already…no matter how bad it was. It doesn't make sense though. Pan doesn't make sense. She says that she heals almost instantly, but Vegeta's been hurt before…and his wounds heal gradually- quicker of course then humans…but still gradually.  
  
It's almost like she was granted some supernatural power to heal herself and was never told…strange. Strange. I wonder if she'd let me take a blood sample…  
  
I mentally shook myself from my train of thought and turned my attention back to the source of my ponderings- Gohan. His wounds were minor and in the process of healing…they were definitely not the problem.  
  
He was laying there quietly now- as if he were sleeping peacefully. A strange sort of half grin tugged his face, but without warning it turned to a frown. He began to struggle, his head flying back and forth flashing…gold?  
  
~ Gohan ~  
  
I stared at the fallen figure, disbelief etched on my face. Dead. But…how? He was strong- stronger then most of us…me. Not Pan though- never Pan. I frowned, not knowing exactly were that last thought came from- my pride as a father? I let out a derisive laugh. No.  
  
But…Vegeta? Laying- there dead…not even twitching! He hadn't let out a scream of pain or even a tortured yelp when the figure had blown a hole through his body. And Pan- she had hovered there in shock- too unbelieving to even catch his falling body.  
  
And me- what had I done? Nothing as usual.  
  
It was her actions that surprised me- how she reacted to his death. One moment she was just floating there- staring at the mutated body and the next- she was screaming in agony. As if a veil was being lifted from my mind, I realized what was happening,  
  
"Don't worry Panny I'm coming- I swear!" I whirled around, trying to find something…or someone. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but in that instant I decided to go with the flow. Why not? "Someone save us! Vegeta's dead! The bonds making Panny WEAK!"  
  
Pan charged vainly towards the creature- lashing out blindly in her rage and pain. The creature smirked, laughing at her antics as he merely stepped out of the way. I charged forward- not caring anymore that I was weak- that I couldn't help her.  
  
I knew only one thing- MY daughter was in trouble and for once I was going to be there for her. But as I charged, the scene began to fade away, and I tried to call out in protest, though something seemed to be muffling my cry. Closing my eyes in suppressed anger, I didn't open them again until I felt a familiar ki. As soon as I opened my eyes the last scene receded from my mind.  
  
It had started out nice- I was sitting down on the grass by a river I used to go to when I was little…but then…SHE showed up. Her long light blue hair gently flew behind her like a shimmering cape and she giggled when she saw me.  
  
She sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and it had felt…natural! Almost…nice. But how…who is she? Why am I just sitting here letting her rest her head on my shoulder? I have a wife…a mate…but somehow I felt like the girl sitting beside me was…special.  
  
Without warning the scene shifted and I realized what was happening- I was seeing the future again…but who was that girl…or should I say is?  
  
"Here again father?" It was Pan again…I turned slowly, my breath caught in my throat. Her hair was silvery red still…what is going on? "You know- it IS a bit dangerous to actually go INTO your future self- you don't even know why you were there!"  
  
"I…I didn't mean to," I said, taking a step towards her. She immediately took a step away. "Why?"  
  
It was a simple question- a mere word, but it somehow held all of my doubts that I held inside. Why am I here? Is she really Pan? Why such a loving tone? What was that scene I had stumbled on before…who is that girl? Why is she backing away from me? All of those questions and much more…  
  
"You're not ready," She said simply. "In fact- I'm afraid you're stuck wandering in time…would you like me to…help you get home?"  
  
~Bulma~  
  
His brain waves…there's something…odd about them. Is there a glitch in the machine? I frowned, and checked the wires. No. Everything's fine…but why is it like he's having some sort of war with himself? It makes no sense!  
  
"Mom?" Trunks said, uncertainty flickering through his eyes. "Is Gohan…alright?"  
  
"Gohan-SAN," I corrected him automatically. "And no- he's not alright. There's something wrong with his brain waves."  
  
"Brain waves?" Trunks frowned. "That sounds serious."  
  
(AN: YES!!!! That's in the movie Bardock, Father of Gokou…that exact line ^^;;;…except someone else says it;;;)  
  
"It is serious Trunks…In fact," I bit my lower-lip, looking uncertainly at Trunks. "Sit down."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, blinkng.  
  
"I said 'Sit down,'" I glared at him. He meekly sat down on the bed next to Gohan's. I handed him a head piece, which he obediently put on. After giving the machine a moment to scan my son's brain, I brought the data up next to Gohan's. Yes. There was definitely something strange going on…  
  
~ Pan ~  
  
When I walked into the house everyone immediately sobered. Some were watching me anxiously waiting for news of Gohan, but most seemed plain afraid of me. In fact…I frowned when I felt the fear vibrating in waves off of everyone in the room.  
  
Some fear was obviously directed worriedly in Gohan's direction, but others…most were fearful…of me. Strange. Why are they afraid of a lower level? Odd indeed. I simply stood there, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Want some food?" Gokun offered, handing me a plate. I grunted in thanks before hurriedly consuming it. What else was there to do? He only spoke again after it was clear I had finished, "Is he alright? Dad I mean?"  
  
"He'll be fine," I said, sounding more assured of myself then I felt. I didn't know if Gohan would be fine- maybe I should go ask grandpa what to do…but then he'd yell at me. Anyway- if it was really important then he'd come talk to me…wouldn't he?  
  
"Bulma would tell us if something serious…?" Gokun let his sentence trail off.  
  
"As far as I can tell he lost control when he was flying…somehow…and crashed into the ground," I said stiffly. It wasn't that I was angry with his questions- it was just that I was unaccustomed to how to…well sound sympathetic. "He probably just hit his head or something and needs a good nights rest. That's all. I don't know what he was babbling about back there or when I found him."  
  
"Knowing Gohan something scientific," a wry voice said gruffly, as he stumbled through the door. Vegeta…? He seems…battered and almost…fearful. Of…what though? "B-Chan! Bring me food!"  
  
Bura shook her head in amusement, but filled a plate for her father of the rest of the leftover food. She handed it to him, and he ate in silence as I had, only looking up and taking in the scene when he was finished.  
  
"I can tell the onna didn't cook this," He grunted and Bura giggled. He swirled on his feet, to stare piercingly at me. "Good. You didn't run away while I was gone- I wouldn't want to have to waste any time to track you down. Where's the woman?"  
  
"Gohan-san had an accident," Bura quickly supplied, bringing her father's attention back to her. I smirked- obviously Bura was a little jealous her father had focused on me rather then her. Daddy's little girl? Amusing…Vegeta doesn't seem like the type to spoil his children…but he does seem to prefer Bura. "Mom's figuring out what's wrong with him."  
  
"Well as long as he's out of the way for the time being- Brat let's spar," He said, turning to me again. Bura let out a low hiss, agitated by her lack of attention.  
  
"Daddy," She whined.  
  
He turned towards her, his deep black eyes calculating. "Yes B-Chan."  
  
"You promised mom that you wouldn't spar with her until the morning!" She whined, her lower lip trembling.  
  
"Why do you want to spar with her anyway?" Gokun asked. "You normally…"  
  
Vegeta merely crossed his arms and grunted, glaring around the room angrily. "What are you all staring at?" He obviously felt the fear too. "Are you afraid of the girl?"  
  
Videl winced, and everyone else looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Let's spar," I said abruptly, taking a calculated step towards him. He grunted and walked out of the room. I followed, ignoring Bura's outraged stamp of her delicate foot. Anything was worth getting away from those people…even Bura's tentative promise of friendship.  
  
~Bura~  
  
How DARE she steal him away just like that? It hasn't even been DAY and he's paying attention to only her! How can he? How can SHE after all that I've done for her? I put UP with her the whole afternoon for crying out loud! Of course I didn't mind then…but NOW…how can she do this to me when I was so nice?  
  
"Hey B-Chan," Gokun said softly, pulling me out of my angry daze. "Wanna go talk to Marron and Goten with me?"  
  
Goten…and abruptly all thoughts of my father and Pan vanished from my mind. Goten has always consumed my thoughts…how could he not? He's so kind, considerate, childish, funny…and most of all just GOTEN! I'll always love him…I always have and always will.  
  
I mean besides the fact that he's a BIT older then me we're meant for eachother! Sighing, I followed Gokun to where Gotan and Marron were standing. Marron had arrived with her parents and a large suitcase. It was obvious that she planned to stay here for a while because of Pan and I didn't like it one bit.  
  
I had known for a long time now that both Marron and Goten have feelings for each other and just have been too timid to say anything. Of course, being a friend to both, I should have pushed them that one last step towards each other, but I selfishly hadn't.  
  
I actually lived in fear of the day they find out that their feelings were reciprocated… I didn't think that I would be able to live… So of course I didn't like the idea of her staying here. After all Goten's here all the time now since he officially became vice-president of Capsule Corps and then had been adopted into our family…another reason why we'd never work out.  
  
Gritting my teeth in resentment, I focused on the conversation, willing unsuccessfully for my foolish thoughts to stop.  
  
~ Hm… I decided not to keep you guys waiting any longer about the Gohan going insane thing ^^;;; And yes- before any of you guys ask it IS going to end of Gohan/Bura…I'm just going to screw with your minds for a while…'kays??? GOOD!!! Anyway- here you go- Marai Pan~  
  
Interesting- he actually managed to do a more advanced skill…but he also managed to get lost in time. He changed something too…damn. I can't let him get out of control again- grandpa'll kill me! For now…I'll just have to focus on the time loop…then I'll worry about that parallel universe.  
  
"I can't take my eyes off you for one second, can I?" I teased him, with a half smirk. He stared at me, his eyes betraying his confusion. Rolling my eyes, I tried to figure out silently what the best strategy was for me to take.  
  
As I saw it- I could either go into the past and bring him out of his sleep or somehow do it from here…the second option was probably out since I have no idea how to help someone's mental image go back to his or her body…and if I go get Dad then it'll ruin everything!  
  
"Okay- here's the deal," I said, coming to a decision. "I'm going now- DO NOT GO ANYWHERE…got it?!"  
  
He stared at me for a second, slightly fearful.  
  
"Look-," I rolled my eyes again. No wonder I used to hate him- he's so thick-headed before…well Bura. "Just don't move an inch? 'Kays?"  
  
This time I didn't wait for an answer before leaving- gradually shifting back through my memories. I had used my mental image to catch his. Normally it would have been risky, but I knew my dad was at my back if anything happened…not that anyone else is likely to know how to travel through time mentally.  
  
It was quite easy actually- a mental image…I supposed that's because only your mind needs to leave- not your body. The danger of leaving your body behind is risky too though- an empty body can't defend itself and if the body is killed the mind follows. It doesn't work the other way around…there's no logical explanation- not that I know of…it just doesn't.  
  
REAL time-traveling is much harder, because you HAVE to bring your body with you. This means that you have to manipulate time to create a bridge so to speak. You must have your destination clearly mapped out in your mind or it doesn't work- which leaves going to the future out of the question for real time-traveling. Of course dad's working on a way around that limitation and until he figures that out…well we can still visit the future with our mental images.  
  
It took only an instant for my mind to recede back into my body- as if it were hiding in it's own weakness- the limiting factor of life… But I didn't leave much room for thought before summoning the image of Kami's lookout in its old days into my mind, bridging these two well-known places together before walking across.  
  
I was there in both an instant and an eternity. Time was an abstract concept to me, since I could basically manipulate it almost any way I could think of. The Lookout swam into view and I smirked at both the cloaked figure and my grandfather.  
  
"There's a problem," I said and they simply stared at me in confusion.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Dad was first to speak of course, quickly shedding his hood to reveal his once handsome, but now mutilated face. Grandfather shuddered involuntarily beside him and I laughed, smirking broader.  
  
"You're lost in time," I rolled my eyes and he groaned.  
  
"Bring him back to this time Pan," He said, brushing what was left of his deep black hair with his charred hand.  
  
"Synthetic skin?" I suggested, and he nodded. He, himself, had always hated the stuff- which was why he chose to go around looking burnt all the time. Ever since…  
  
"Of course," He nodded, as if that had been a given. "I brought some."  
  
He handed me a clear container, holding mustard colored synthetic skin.  
  
"There's a mirror inside," Grandfather suggested.  
  
"I know!" I bounded into the castle, a few servants staring at me in mild confusion.  
  
~  
  
Um…I lied? I'm going to stop Gohan's insanity next time;;; or…increase it;;;? ^^;;; I LOVE Gohan!!! He's soooooooo cool…  
  
Anyway- here's what's happening- I don't know when I'll post next;; I have to bring up my math grade…and study for finals v.v;;; I'm gonna die… There in like a week…;;; ACK!!!!!  
  
So I hate school??? Sorry- that's all I can say *shrugs* Who knows- maybe I'll write more over the weekend… I just don't want to say anything for sure 'cuz whenever I decided to do something, my mind rebels unless I HAVE to do it;;;  
  
AND I HAVE SO MANY PLANS v.v;;; this is going WAY to slow… but I need to finish where this is going then start the school thing…then Nappa…;;; Then Freiza and somehow write romance stuff….;;; I guess you can tell I'm not a romantic type person…though I do read only romance on ff.net right now…err… mostly…  
  
If you like star wars read- Qui Gon Jin's Fashion Show –not sure who it's by or anything;;; but it's really demented!!! THAT and AMCM74's little self insertation thing- it's REALLY REALLY REALLY funny and good… and random;;; why am I writing this? I'm promoting other people…;;;  
  
Heehee… I promoted myself the other day in my school's computer lap- under the username thing I wrote- Evil Child (fanfiction.net)…;;; wasn't that an interesting story???;;;  
  
Um…it's late- I stayed up to finish this…it took a long time… grr!!!!!!! Oh well;; I wanna write more!!! But I'm too tired… 'NIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~  
  
  
  
~  
  
~  
  
THANKS!!!!:  
  
~  
  
Fairy Prince-  
  
^___________________________________________________________________________ _________________^  
  
MINE is bigger now!!  
  
And I meant YaY spelt backwars is YaY!  
  
Teehee, I love this story...  
  
- …THANKS!!! Hm… I never thought about the YAY thing;;; interesting…It's been so long now since I wrote another chapter I'm getting myself confused about whose review I've thanked and not…;;;  
  
hm… ^___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________^;;;;; Mines definitely WAY longer then urs now ^^;;;-  
  
ShadeKnight-  
  
Bura and gohan that would be intresting.But your kinda in the middle of an action storyline. I guess you could have Nappa take a little longer to get to the planet. Humm I wonder what they'll think of Queen Bulma. Till next you updated  
  
  
  
Shade  
  
- Hm… you know what??? I just realized something- you might not be a girl;;; and I just assumed *rubs back of head* well;;; sorry if I got that wrong;;;  
  
Um… yeah;;; I know about the action story line thing… but I'm kinda molding that into the romance part… or at least trying too;;; hm… wonder what Nappa and Raditz will add to this confusion;;; Heeheehee… I don't think they'd ever be able to do anything about Bulma;;; but ur right- I should consider that;;; THANKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Hm… when you said- till u next update, Shade- does that mean ur not Shade anymore??? That ur someone else… that would be kinda creepy!!!;;; Anways THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Brianna-  
  
Hmm.... plot thickens. I can't wait for the next chapter... Please update soon.. Sorry I couldn't give a better review... not enough time too.... too many people around me.. they want take control of my review, I won't let them.... Must hurry.... so Peace ;)  
  
-ACK!;; I wonder what the people would do IF they DID take over the review;;; that might be scary…;;; I'm glad u reviewed and saved us from the people taking it over ^^;;; hehee… anyways- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
tzusi-  
  
good chapter but i can't understand how you can make this a v/p when veg is already bonded to bulma. did i miss something?  
  
- No…u didn't miss anything;;; rest assured? Um… sorry -.-;;; Yeah- that's why I was wondering how I'd pull off a v/p when Vegeta's already bonded… but I THINK I've figured it out;;;-  
  
Pteska-  
  
Hi,  
  
You're doing great, I'm very curious about what will happen next.  
  
Thanks for mailing me about the update.  
  
(BTW, this story is in my favourites list.)  
  
- ^^ THANKS!!!!!!!!! I need the reassurance;;; yeah -.-;;; ^^ but I'm glad u put me on your favorites list…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Meiyume-  
  
ha...if i took the quiz id prolly get vegeta...twas funni cos me and my dad were having this sort of argument about this girl who apparently hates me and my dad was asking me why i hated her and i couldn't really think of a reason and then i snapped and screamed (btw this is in the car) COS I DONT WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO'S A COWARD i called her a coward cos she STILL hasnt told me straight up that she hates me...*sigh* anyways...i still DEMAND hehehe that this be v/p, they are the best couple ever! Well...this chap was really good! CONTINUE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!  
  
-Hahaha…;; That's kinda sad- cuz she's a coward!!! Haha… um…;;; well I'll give you the link if u want it ^^ my best friends Veggie-head too ^^;;; ;p and yes this is gonna be V/P…;;; it might take a while cuz they're both too stubborn *shrugs* and they do make a good couple!!!!!;;; better then TP… toilet paper;;; um… riiight;; *winces* Sorry about not updating for a while;;; I'm having problems getting Gohan sane again… but I think he'll be better in the next chapter and we can move on??? Hopefully;;; Anyway THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Z-  
  
oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh, great chapters^.^ sorry I couldnt review them all, but...well done for all of them, they were all great^.~ um, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and for putting me on your fav author list (=^.^=) that means so much^.^ uh, and as for your question, why not Bra and Trunks?? well, two reasons, I know whats going to happen!! *sing song* ha ha ha ha haaaa haaaa!!!!! and also, the thought never occured to me^.^0 hey, at least I'm being truthful!...^.^0  
  
please update soon^.^  
  
Z  
  
- *blushes* THANKS…;;; Anyway- *pouts* I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;;; hm…;;; WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!!!! Or… I dunno;;; I'll get the rabid review button to eat you!!! Heheehee… uh…;;; please tell me u didn't have the summary thing that says g/p gets taken by the androids;;; that would be really sad;;; how could I have missed that??????!!!! *rubs back of head* great… now I feel like a moron…anyways THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
~  
  
PS-  
  
*the review button watches as the unsuspecting reader scrolls down to the bottom of the screen…*  
  
Reader: ladedah… hm… that was weird;; wonder if there's any more chapters…;;;  
  
*the review button waits patiently- when the reader gets to the bottom, it smirks silently before lashing out and snapping onto the unsuspecting reader's face*  
  
Reader: Ge'off!!! GET OFF 'ER ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*the button only clenches on more tightly*  
  
Reader: Get the Frick*n' HFIL off me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*EC-Chan enters, carrying the review button's daily allotment of food. She sees the button on the reader and shrieks*  
  
EC-Chan: WHAT THE HFIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE POOR READER???????  
  
*the button ignores EC-Chan- the reader shrieks in agony as button suddenly let's go, and slinks away into the darkness*  
  
*EC-Chan rushes forward, the food spilling to the floor*  
  
EC-Chan: Are you okay???!  
  
Reader: A-a-a-Ec-Chan!!! I'm sooooo sorry- I was gonna review!!! Really!!! I was *burst into tears*  
  
EC-Chan: *shakes head and pats reader on the back* That's okay- I don't blame you *glares where the button slunk off to* He's like that, when he gets hungry…;;; Here- let me help u get washed up *winces at the reader's bloody face*  
  
Reader: Ah-no… I'm fine thank you *moves slowly towards door* Uh- I think I'll just be leaving now…;;;  
  
EC-Chan: But you didn't tell me if you liked my story!!!! *pouts*  
  
Reader: Uh- it was great *thumps up sign* first rate job- I uh gotta use the bathroom? Yeah! That's right!  
  
EC-Chan: But there's a bathroom here!!!  
  
Reader: And then homework- or my mom will kill me… I'll review later, okays?  
  
EC-Chan: *grins* sure thing! Go get cleaned up and do your homework!!! I'll see you later!  
  
Reader: *mutters under breath* There's no way in HFIL I'll come back here- not with THAT raid thing on the loose! *disappears*  
  
EC-Chan: *turns to readers, who are like- O.,o* SEE!!! I TOLD YOU!!! YOU BETTER REVIEW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!! The review button can't live on only this- *holds up now less then half filled bucket filled with food* He NEEDS More!!! Please!!! Review before this happens to you!!!!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
~ 


	11. Chapter 11: More Randomness

~  
  
Title: Kami's House  
  
Chapter Title: More Randomnes… I don't really give a shit??? Gomen…tired *yawn*  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ- if I did then people would be scared…;;; I also do not own the rabid review button- the people who own ff.net do and therefore I am NOT responsible for it's actions- just feeding it…got it? Good!  
  
Furthermore- I only own Gokun…he's mine- no stealies!!!;;; Not that anyone really CARES about him;;; Actually I'd like to make a point that I wasn't very created when I came up with his name;;; I wanted Go- something… *Shrugs* why not add the 'word of endearment for a boy' on it???;;; His personality is mine- I don't care about his name;;; I'm ranting again…aren't I???;;;  
  
~  
  
AN: The last chapter was kinda late…;;; by two weeks? *winces* I'm afraid to think about how late this one will be…;;;  
  
~  
  
~ Right…um…I'm thinking Bulma ~  
  
She appeared out of no where…without warning…and noiselessly. One minute I had been mulling over the statistics I had printed out comparing Trunks and Gohans' brainwaves, and the next the room was filled with mystical laughter.  
  
Whirling around, I gasped when I saw the girl. Her hair was long silvery red- the color that most women dream about…if they actually knew what it looked like…how beautiful it is. Twinkling blue eyes lit her upturned face as she stared at me through a screen of self-assuredness that reminded me somehow of Vegeta…only nicer to some extent.  
  
But there was something about her expression…as if it wasn't right somehow- her face seemed almost…artificial. Not in the sense of airhead-ness, but it was more like she had some sort of unseen wall protecting her. Her features were sharp and hallow looking- and overall I could have easily mistaken her to have some relation to Vegeta.  
  
"Hey!" She said happily, holding out her hand. "I'm Akkiko and I've come to help you."  
  
"Help me?" I stared at her blankly and then it dawned on me. "You're not from the future are you? Don't tell me that Vegeta cheated on me and you're his daughter-."  
  
"Look- I came to help him," she turned on her heel to point to Gohan. "He's stuck in time."  
  
"Wha-what?" I stuttered, not believing what I had just heard. That and the fact that her face had changed to openly readable to furious in a matter of seconds. The more I studied her features- the more she reminded me of Vegeta…strange indeed. "What do you mean?"  
  
She merely sighed and stalked over to Gohan, throwing back over her shoulder, "Don't worry- he'll be as good as new in a few seconds and I'll be on my way."  
  
As soon as I mentioned Vegeta cheating on me and time travel she had closed up- is it possible that I hit the nail on the head? And if so what was true- Vegeta cheating on me, the time traveling, or…both?  
  
But…when we bonded he said we're bonded forever- how can he possibly cheat on me? Of course…he has been acting distant lately…that's why I agreed so readily to first going to that place and not talking, and then bringing the girl back. I thought it would help him…seeing 'real' Saiyans after so long…but now he's just acting more reserved then before.  
  
Could he have grown bored being with me? I know no human woman on this planet could ever catch his interest…but Pan? She's not human… Granted she's a bit young, but she's one of the last of his kind! With a sinking feeling, I called to Vegeta through our bond.  
  
~  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah I know- evil me… Um… it IS definitely going to be V/P…;;; And Bura/Gohan… Um… suggestion on other pairings would be nice. I'm bringing Uubu into the story soon…VERY soon…and have plans for him too…;; I'm trying to make him an important character and not shoved into the background to appease Uubu fans… Um…;;; Sorry for babbling- onwards!  
  
~  
  
~ Vegeta *rolls eyes* ~  
  
The woman was calling for me again, but this time I could feel betrayal, hurt, pain, and curiosity in her call…strange. Looking down at the raven haired beauty I sighed.  
  
(AN: You heard right- Beauty…of course he'd never SAY that;;;)  
  
"The onna's calling me," It was the only explanation I could give her…she would understand. She already understood me better then anyone else on this planet- just because of the mere fact that she was brought up as a Saiyan and understood the restrictions of being one…both the restrictions of the bond and the restrictions of the heart.  
  
Saiyans aren't aloud to feel. At least it was better if we didn't… The restrictions of our culture are for our own safety- they allow us to be what we are- heartless warriors. Most hide behind them…I did once, but the onna changed that. Of course not entirely- never entirely.  
  
"I might as well check up on Gohan then," Pan said briskly and we switched directions simultaneously.  
  
Our culture was created for us to be able to follow our instincts- kill, eat, ravage- even the caste system allowed our instincts to guide us. Saiyans are considered stupid, because we were never taught to think with our minds- not the part of our minds most races use anyway. We're taught instead to obey our instincts, only using our minds when fighting. In this way we truly are a warrior race.  
  
"Did Kakarrot teach you anything…besides how to rule?"  
  
"Like…?" Pan asked, confused.  
  
"Like anything you would learn in what the brat's devil mate signed you up for?" I asked, a bit angrily. I didn't like the idea of the brat going to school- it not only took away from our training time, but forced her to act like those baka Earthlings.  
  
"Marron taught me to count in Japanese and's always going on about Earth's history and stuff," She shrugged, obviously considering the whole idea no big deal. "Anyway- it doesn't really matter if I even go to it- it's not like anyone can force me to."  
  
Neither of us said anything else until we reached the woman's lab a few minutes later.  
  
~ Gohan *shrugs* I might as well…;;; ~  
  
She came back mere seconds later- as if she were never gone…but she looked different somehow, more artificial…not Pan. She came beaming, but I could tell something was weighing on her heart- it wasn't like her to be THIS happy…of course I've never seen her happy, but somehow I KNEW she was acting happier then usual.  
  
"This is a dream right?" I asked, afraid of her answer. "Vegeta doesn't die…that THING doesn't come…you don't suffer from a bond, and Bura…isn't LIKE that? Right?"  
  
She frowned, suddenly debating with herself, then her face changed from being unassured to solemn. After a moment she spoke.  
  
"No Gohan…this isn't a dream. I'm Akkiko- not your daughter…I'm not sure why you thought I was to begin with," Her eyes seemed almost glazed- as if she were tired…but of what? It was almost as if she were…lying.  
  
"Cut the crap Pan and tell me what's going on," I glared at her, crossing my arms. She giggled- actually GIGGLED! "And what, might I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"Fine- you win," She laughed, shrugging off the solemn tone she had set and then my parental one in three words. "You just can't tell Grandpa or anyone else- ESPECIALLY Bulma or Videl…got it?"  
  
"Why can't I tell Videl?" I never kept anything from her in all these years of our marriage- over twenty years now…how could I start now?  
  
"Because it'll screw up the surprise!" she said, laughing.  
  
~ Kakkarot…no comment~  
  
Everything's changed after she died…everything! When I had met her she had been so naïve…so carefree, but yet- there had been a certain ring about her, a tone in her voice that had told me that she would make the perfect Queen.  
  
I could have never have guessed at that point in time how she would grow on me…or how much she would grow to hate me. We were perfect for each other in many ways- but our temperaments, our backgrounds- our own stubbornness doomed our relationship before we even started our romance…if romance was any way you could describe it.  
  
The only good thing that came of our relationship is my heirs- Pan and Retsuke. Yes Retsuke! I had thought that the boy- my first-born, was a goner…that I had ruined him by handing him over to my foolhardy mate, but then he had visited me from the future and I knew that I should have never hated her for the mistake…I had always thought that she had ruined him to spite me- to throw the pain I had forced her to suffer back into my face.  
  
She had hated this place from the very start- I still remember watching her suffer…and liking it- enjoying it, because I knew that if I let her go then she'd be gone forever. I killed her. Not in the sense of plummeting a dagger into her heart…I might as well have.  
  
She suffered and I laughed. Cried and I shoved her away. Bled and I spit in her wounds. I didn't deserve her, but she stayed and suffered silently.  
  
~ Riiiight;;; That's all I can say about that last little snippit… Well I think I'm under moral obligation to end Gohan's insanity- so…back to Marai Pan/Akkiko~  
  
I didn't know what to tell him- he wanted reassurance that none of the things he had seen would ever happen…but they did. All of them had and he didn't even know the half of it! How much we had suffered over this stupid planet! Damn that ruthless tyrant! Grandpa…Vegeta…Bura…who else would suffer for his victory? If Father and I…no the thought is too awful to even think!  
  
"I'm sorry- but I can't keep something from Videl," Gohan said, his eyes full of determination. Silly man- of course he would keep things from Videl…after all it would be too painful for the poor woman to suffer through…no. I mustn't think of that either…  
  
"Then I'm sorry too- I can't tell you anything if you won't keep this confidential…it's too important," I said stiffly. The plan would go a lot smoother if he would just keep things confidential…and I just can't tell him anything if he's going to decide who he should tell things to himself- he wouldn't understand…everything.  
  
He frowned for a moment, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Fine," He finally said, still frowning. "I won't tell Videl or anyone else until you give me the okay…"  
  
"Good," I smiled. "I'm Mirai Pan…I suppose that's what you would call me, but I told Bulma that I'm Akkiko- the others ARE NOT to know who I really am- my whole mission depends on it. Got it?"  
  
He nodded meekly.  
  
"I'll explain why I'm here," I sighed, and he nodded encouragingly. "You saw…what happened with Vegeta- how he died and the bond…right?"  
  
"Yes," He said solemnly. Obviously he found the fact that Vegeta and I are bonded in the future disgusting, judging by the way his face was contorting.  
  
"That…well," I struggled, trying to find the right words. "Vegeta bonded with me, because of my Saiyan blood- on Vegetasei a Saiyan male took one Saiyan female at most…and if he wanted more then he'd have to get a female from a different planet. There weren't enough female Saiyans for all to have one let alone more then one.  
  
"That's why bonding is…modified. There's either a permanent bond or a partial bond. Also- a Saiyan female doesn't get pregnant unless a certain Moon is in a certain place in the sky. Vegeta wanted to bond with me and…did."  
  
I shrugged, pretending it was no big deal. "I got used to it…Bulma did too after a while. We're the best of friends, by the way…until…well…Anyway that day Vegeta was…murdered. Bonding is different between Saiyans then a human and a Saiyan. That's why when Grandma died, Grandpa didn't…I nearly died that day, but managed with your help to overcome…that particular limitation. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead…"  
  
"Anyway," I grinned again. "Bura happened before any of that…but I won't go into any of the details…and well…the monster that killed Vegeta's name is Freiza. He's mad! And he's trying to take over the galaxy. He's the reason why Vegetasei was destroy…and he found out about Earth and the Dragon Balls- so now he's trying to take over."  
  
I shrugged again, trying to block the images of my friends…my family- being destroyed by the evil fiend. Nothing could change the future...nothing, I reminded myself. I could only change the present.  
  
"That's why I'm here- to train you guys to fight him," I grinned. "So- why don't I take you back to your body now?"  
  
And without waiting for his answer- for a comment on what he had just heard- I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his body, before returning to my own.  
  
~  
  
*yawns* For some reason these recent chapters are taking a lot out of me;;; Before I could just type them up in less then an hour, but lately…I've been struggling with them for hours;;; Hence the lack of updates- and the two week laspe…;;; SORRY!!!!!  
  
Oh- and btw.. If you read my other P/V story- The Granddaughter of Kakarrot…;; I thank you… for reading- AND the reviews ^^;; I'm so ashamed of that story and I get like 28 reviews…;;; I feel loved;;; Even though I hate the story…well not hate…just ashamed;;; I blame it on the drugs- stupid hospital people giving me stuff 'cuz of my foot -.-;;; don't ask… Anyway- I can't figure out how to thank people for reviewing;;; So thanks people… even though half of you aren't reading this story -.-  
  
~  
  
Okays- sorry…again;; I had this done a while ago- I've just been really really really busy!!!;;; I haven't even started on the next chapter though v.v;;; So I guess expect that in…a long time??? I have finals soon;;; Sorry people- but I REALLY have to study… or I'll fail Math and Science… 'kays??? SORRY!!!! (in advance;;;)  
  
~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~  
  
Veresti-How Do I Become Human-  
  
Okay... sorry it took me so long to review! *bows deeply* Gomen nasai! I just got caught up in- well, life. Things happen ya know? Well, anyways. Onto the review...  
  
Yes, *grins evilly* I WOULD kill you if you turned this into a Pan/Uubu! I HATE Pan/Uubu! Whoever said there are very few Pan/Uubu fics are deluded... they're everywhere... maybe they're not the main couple, but they are a secondary couple. They are COMMON as hell! I can not place a large enough emphasis on how much I HATE them as a couple!  
  
And no, you REALLY don't want to know what I'll do to you if you do.  
  
*grins smuggly* The button likes me... it doesn't bite me... but the way it stares at me IS creepy...  
  
Bra and Gohan? YES! Please!!!!!  
  
I've got a deal for you... you promise that you never even breathe a word about a P/U fic to me, AND you make this a P/V for certain and I'll stop doing creepy things... but if you do, and you don't update, I've got even scarier things planned, lol. *hugs Evil Child* You know I love you. You're a sweetie... just don't cross me... lol.  
  
As for the 'oh the inhumanity'... The girl at your school is right... can be either way. But in the way you were using it(context) It was meant to be a thing were you used it to express the injustice of something, or the cruelty, so therefore it would be the inhumanity. Because 'oh the humanity' means 'oh the kindness' because think of other words with similar beginnings, like humanitarian, which means someone who does things for the betterment of society and the human race in general. I am 'one of those very smart girls', but I am not a nerd. I do have a life... which is odd considering that most very intelligent people don't. Anyways...  
  
Great chapter! And I love you for making it P/V!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Haha…that's okay about not reviewing in a long time;;; O.,o - that's the only face I can make when I think about life… v.v;; UH… that didn't really make any sense- blame it on the fact that it's 6:30 in the morning and I'm screwed over for school today… v.v;;  
  
I don't know about the Pan Uubu stuff… v.v;;; I've never really seen it and I feel bad for him cuz he's not on the little name thing…because of that stupid thing I'm determined now to write a Yamcha/Princess Snake fic… uh… don't ask?;;; Yeah- um… I used to like T/P (toilet paper!!!;;;) but I never really liked Trunks' character…;; v.v;;; I don't know why people LIKE him…;;; But then u probably like him too…;;;  
  
Uh… *rubs back of head* I'm uh sure that you won't er… hurt me too bad when I DO bring Uubu into the story;;; Or not…;;;  
  
Of course the review button likes you!!! He likes everyone (or not…)- and is just a LITTLE temperamental… like my doggie;;; Hm…I never thought of it before, but it DOES act a lot like my doggie…;;;  
  
Hm…Bura is cool… and I LOVE Gohan…v.v;;; And Videl's evil… so why not Bura/Gohan…;;; Of course this all fits into my master plan…which still hasn't been totally formed yet…er…;;; But I'm doing a good job PRETENDING I know what's going on…I think;;; Er…;;; Maybe not;;;  
  
Eep! *reads paragraph about not breathing a word about P/U* Uh… *rubs back of head* Judging by what I have planned right now… your going to kill me…;;; I PROMISE it's going to be P/V… but Uubu's an important character…I think… I'm not sure cuz…;;; this fic is temperamental!!!!!! Ack!!!!  
  
Heehee… about the 'oh the humanity/inhumanity' …;;; I got confused cuz I didn't think about it as humanity being good;;; er…;;; Yeah- I think that just proves that I have problems…but *shrugs* oops??? Um… yeah… moving on;;;  
  
THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;;;-  
  
Z-  
  
well that was ood. My dad and his girl friend started having this HUGE big fight while I was reading this, and RIGHT NOW she is packing all her stuff (A LOT!) and moving out! so whenever I think of that horrible day, when the Bitch monster of Death left for good, I'll at least remember "oh yeah, and I was reading the great chapter of Kami's House! I will ALWAYS remember that and think of this from now on!! which is good, coz this was a great chapter!!! update soon, hope to see more Goten and Bura moments^.~  
  
and if you wanna know a LITTLE about what happens in my crap ass fic, the next chapter, Pans 14, and then the next, shes 18^.~ or 16 I havnt decided yet^.^0 what do you think??  
  
update soon!  
  
...this is one hell of a long review!  
  
oooh, she just came in and told me I have a foul mouth, and I should get out side and stop being lazy, coz I spen all day on the internet at this site! ( theres a problem with that?) and I shook my head and said "You cut me real deep ____, you cut me real deep" and she walked off and I just laughed! ok, you needed to know NONE of that, but oh well, you got yourself one hell off a long review!!  
  
Z  
  
-Hahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!;;; That's all I can say about the 'Bitch Monster of Death' ^-^;;; I'll always remember that now too…;;; *still cracking up*  
  
Yeah- I hope she's REALLY gone…after she said all that mean stuff to you!!!! But that's great what you said back ^^;;; I would have laughed if I were there…hell! I'm laughing now just imagining it;;; Yeah…heehee;;;  
  
I'm glad you likes my ficcy!!! ^^;;;  
  
And no ur fic isn't crap assed!!!!!!!! I wanna read more!!!!!!!!! And I wanna see how you're gonna pull the time jump off…;;; Why doesn't Gohan find them???? They have kis… the androids don't (the one problem about my story v.v;;; I had to reread that…it's been so long v.v;;; kinda sad actually- I can NEVER remember what I write… I feel pathetic O.,o)… but wouldn't Gohan find them????  
  
Hm…;;; 14…then 16 or 18…u said it was gonna be t/p??? TOILET PAPER!!!;;; or not… Uh…riiight;;; Anyway- I assume Gohan's gonna find her when she's 16? Or 14? Now I'm confused- that's why you have to WRITE MORE!!!!;;;; …hm…Bura…one good one evil…sounds interesting- Pan would make a good bad guy- make her try to kill Trunksy!!!!!!!! And then…Gohan comes and everythings revealed;;; or not…I dunno!!!!;;;  
  
THANKS FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG REVIEW ^^-  
  
Brianna-  
  
This is getting more interesting by the sentences.. MUST UPDATE!!! PLEASE!!! Oh, and Why is Gohan burnt and Why can Pan heal instantly and the other saiyans gradually??? I want to know.. PLEASE tell me.. ;) :: gives puppydog eyes::  
  
- Heehee…it's all part of the master plan… only I have none;;; Sound confusing??? Good!!!! It is to me too;;; Yeah- I'm not sure about Gohan being burnt…and the Pan-thing…I'm not telling??? ;p heehee- I'm the PRINCESS of the Saiyans and I refuse to summit to Puppy-dog-eyes!!!!;;; Yeah… I just can't ruin it;;; It's a surprise…? Heeheehee!!! ^^ I'm glad you likies!!! Hope u like this chapter as much;;;!!!!!-  
  
Meiyume (meiyume@dbzmail.com)-  
  
phew...not t/p! but i did start out (and still am) as a t/p fan, just not all the way because v/p is better! I love your concept of mental time travel...heh any ways...continue soon! OH I want the URL for the quiz! Tankies! ;)  
  
- the quiz- http://www.geocities.com/trilance/pboxtest.html  
  
Just to let you know- I found it on DR. SQUEE diary thing page- she has some cool quizzes on there!!!!;;;  
  
Hm…I never really liked Trunks… don't ask why… but I did write t/p… I don't know if I still can;;; hm…  
  
Hm…the time travel thing- that just… came from the top of my head and screwed the whole plot I had formed… but oh well??? -.-… THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^-  
  
Eschicky-  
  
=) need i say anymore?  
  
-…YES!!!;;; No…I dunno!!!!  
  
Heehee ^^ Thanks for taking the time to review ^___________________^-  
  
~  
  
PS-  
  
*the review button munches happily on his daily slop, that EC-Chan had just given him*  
  
*a reader scrolls down the page merrily- this reader hadn't heard about the last haphazard person who mistakenly ventured too close to the review button*  
  
Reader: Why the HFIL does EC-Chan write those random little thank-you note things??? No one reads them! And it probably takes her HOURS to write them!!! I just want more story!!! Not thanks!!! Grr-ness.  
  
* the review button is still munching its food happily, the reader spies the review button and laughs*  
  
Reader: Aw!!! It's soooo cute!!! I don't understand why EC-Chan warns us about it either… The poor thing doesn't look like it could hurt a fly!  
  
*the review button pretends to ignore the reader, but is shooting worried glances at the her/him, moving a bit more closer to its food*  
  
Reader: *Pats the review button on it's back* Isn't that right button? Aren't you just the cutest lil' thing in the world???  
  
*the button puts up with the readers antics, but bristles in warning*  
  
Reader: *snorts* Stupid EC-Chan- she thinks she has everything figured out, doesn't she? I bet she only keeps you here 'cuz you scare people away with your ugliness!  
  
*the button growls lowly, and snaps onto the reader's hand, ignoring his/her screams of agony and pulls him/her into the darkness, never to see the light of day again*  
  
~  
  
(Readers: 0- Button: 1 kill, 2 injuries…;;; Keep the statistics in mind and have a nice day ;p)  
  
~ 


End file.
